Fall and take your title with you
by SwordOfBlackRoses
Summary: When Marth beats the unbeatable Link, no one sees him as a gay pipsqueak anymore, and even starts catching the eyes of 2 certain princesses...And an evil sorcerer...
1. New Job

Marth sat up, stretched his arms, and then got out of bed, thoughts racing through his head about competing today in his new job today at the Super Smash Brothers Melee building.

Link yawned lazily and rolled out of bed, plopping almost lifelessly onto the ground below him. After about twenty minutes, he got up and smacked his lips, walking into the bathroom.

Chatter filled the air as the new and old employees sat around in the same red walled room. All sorts of creatures were roaming around; a pink marshmallow looking thing was waddling near the snack bar. 

Marth almost leapt through the doors and shouted in a hearty tone, "Hello fellow employees!!" He beamed at everyone. No one turned. Marth's happy mood wasn't spoiled, not even when Link pushed his way through the doors and knocked against Marth's shoulder, glaring back at him as if Marth had meant to be in his way.

"Hey ladies!" Link said conceitedly, holding out his arms to the entire room, glancing at each one of the females, even Jigglypuff. He winked at Zelda and pouted his lips for a split second to her. Zelda giggled and blushed, prodding Peach while whispering in high-toned voices.

Marth walked up to the snack bar and grabbed a carrot stick, munching on it and staring around the room with a content smile.

Link walked up to the snack bar as well, and shouldered Marth out of the way, then grabbed a powdered doughnut and took a large bite off of it, making crumbs and powder fly everywhere, including Marth's dark blue material, stretched over his armor. Marth stopped and stared at Link, a little wide eyed. Link kept eating casually, then glanced over at Marth, just taking notice someone was looking at him. "What? Got a problem, Tiara-head?" Link asked in a punk tone, spewing saliva soaked bits of doughnut all over Marth's face.

Marth's brow furrowed and he said calmly (While wiping off his face), "I was just thinking–" 

"Yeh', well I don't care what you think." Link said, and then walked over to Zelda, putting an arm around her and pulling her close, making her giggle. 

Marth shrugged and walked over to the person in orange armor, leaning against the wall in the shadows. "Hello, sir! Nice to meet you. I'm new here and..." He trailed off as the person took off _her_ helmet, revealing beautiful long brown hair and chocolaty eyes. Marth cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry, I thought you were a...guy..." Marth just realized how tall the woman in front of his happened to be.

"Forget it." The woman said easily, and then placed her helmet back on, leaning into the shadows once more.

"Um...alright, then." Marth said, feeling a little rejected. He smiled again as he turned to see all the people chatting away. He walked up to a girl with long golden hair, flaring up on the sides occasionally. He tried to think of something to compliment her on. "Beautiful pink dress you have there! My name is Marth, what's yours?" He asked, holding out a hand politely. The girl, who was talking with Zelda, stopped for a second, then looked at Marth's outstretched hand. She chewed her gum a few times, then spit it out, placing it in Marth's hand, and then went back to talking with Zelda. 

Marth looked down at his hand and began to wonder...he shrugged, sighed, and walked over to the trash can anyway, catching some phrase from the girl like, "I like the new janitor's new style of clothes. That sort of medieval sword and armor look." 

Sighing again, Marth looked around at the room. Everyone seemed to have found a partner to talk with just fine. Even his best friend Roy had pried his way into a conversation with a tall man in black armor. He nearly jumped out of his boots as a white glove parted the curtains, and then began to talk. "Hello, old and new employees! I hope you're all ready to start your first day in fighting," the large glove echoed. "Those of you who do not wish to fight, may go to the training area if you wish, but the top rule is that you may not leave work until you have fought at least once, that is what you were employed for! No cowardly acts." It boomed.

Marth's eye caught Link, who stood up and began punching the air with his gauntleted hands, then pulled out his sword and slashed the air professionally. He sheathed his sword and put his hands up in the air as almost half the crowd cheered and clapped. He sat back down as the glove continued. "I will now be introducing our new members." The glove picked up a tiny piece of paper and read it somehow. "Roy." He boomed throughout the room. Marth's best friend grinned cheesily and took a mock-conceited bow. The girls giggled. "Ice climbers." said the glove. Two midget Eskimo looking things smiled happily out to the crowd. 

Marth heard Peach whisper in the silence, "Aww, they're so cute..."

"Ganondorf." The man in black armor whom Roy was talking to, glared menacingly over the crowd, and then swung his huge sword out, making people in the chairs duck, even though it was many feet above their head. "Marth." Marth grinned and unsheathed his sword, just to do something as the others had. He did a five-slash combo, which most of the creatures stared at. He felt very good when he finished and caught Peach wink at him. 

Right before the glove continued, he heard Link shout out, "Hey, it's Tiara-boy!" Zelda giggled and leaned back against Link's chest while most of the crowd burst out laughing. Even Roy had to stifle a snigger.


	2. The Battle

The new employees' names were all announced and they were introduced. "I think that's it. Let us begin the battles!" announced the great glove. "'Ah, yes. And for you newbies, we have many many different stages for you to fight on, depending on what may come to your advantage. Some are longer, some are higher, some have more jumps, and some are flat. I can assure you that below the stage are many pads and cushions so that if you happen to fall, you will not be damaged in any way. It will just end the battle, unless, for some miracle, you believe you may like to continue in your present condition. Let us begin. Who would like to battle first?"

Link immediately shouted out, "Who dare take on the mighty, never before defeated Link?!"

"I'll take that as you would like to take a chance, Link?" The Master Hand  
asked. "Would you like to choose your opponent or should I draw randomly?"

"I can take on anyone!" Link said conceitedly, tickling Zelda's neck playfully with kisses afterward, making her giggle childishly.

"You will battle...Marth!"

"'Ah! This'll be a synch. I gotta battle 'ol Tiara-boy!" Link said, getting up and holding out his arms, nodding with a grin as everyone laughed and cheered.

Marth smiled slightly at being picked first. He was a little nervous, but he walked up to the first stage and looked out at the many stages in view, bridges leading between each of them. He drew his sword from his scabbard and walked along till he came to Yoshi's Island. 

"How about this one?" He asked Link sportily, as Link marched across the bridges, stretching and purposely flexing his muscles at the same time.

"That one? You're one sissy Tiara-boy!" He laughed. "Here, I'll go easy on you. I'll only use my fists first." He muttered, punching the air a few times first to warm up.

Marth shrugged and didn't take stance quite yet. "It's only fair to let you use your sword as well." He declared.

"Psh, just fight!" Link said forcefully.

Marth moved around, getting his sword comfortable in his fingers. He went into a stance with his right hand holding his sword hilt beside his ear, and his left hand fingers barely touching the tip of his sword.

"What kind of a pose is that? This ain't a beauty contest, pretty boy." Spat Link, moving forward and taking a punch straight for Marth's face.

Marth easily dodged, but got a little confused when he heard a squeaky voice come from something in the crowd, "No one dares to dodge Link..." everyone gasped, watching Marth dodge another blow.

"You're a harder sissy then I thought you'd be!" Link said. "More of a challenge for me, I guess." Link swung harder and faster for Marth, but Marth dodged once again, never breaking his stance. "Why won't you attack? Are you a coward?"

"No, I'm just waiting for you to draw your sword. I don't attack unless the scale is even." Marth said easily.

"Fine!" Link removed his sword from his sheath and held it limply in his left hand, using his right hand to punch, yet Marth dodged just the same. "What's wrong? I've got my sword drawn."

"Strengths should be used the right way. Yours is with your sword, as well as mine, and I prepare to fight you with your highest strength."

Link rolled his eyes and spat on the nearest rock, and then looked up, his dark eyebrows forming a V-shape. "You're gonna regret this..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marth cleared his throat, the friendly smile fading from his face, being replaced by a concentrated look. "Come." He said shortly in a low voice.

Link gave him a nasty look and swung downward as hard as possible, aiming for Marth's outstretched fingers touching the tip of his sword. To his surprise, he found his sword falling and digging into the fake patch of grass on the level's ground.

"You missed." Marth said, not raising or lowering his tone. He had shown up behind Link, and swung his thin blade, slicing Link's left arm, right below the elbow.

Link twitched, then smiled smugly. "Just a scratch..." He muttered, then turned to face Marth, bringing his sword in a horizontal slash with him. By the time he turned, Marth was no where to be seen.

"Over here." Marth called, already on furthest right platform. He slashed his sword at the back of Link's cap, making half of it fall limply to the ground.

Link turned, glancing at the bottom half of his cap lying on the ground. He glared up at Marth and said, "Stop playing around!"

"Same goes for you." Marth replied, hopping on the middle and highest platform, waiting for Link.

"Get down here!" Link said, lifting himself heavily onto the first platform.

"Can't catch me?" Marth asked mockingly.

"Why you little!" Link paused, then lept into the air above Marth, placing his sword pointing down. He fell and waited to hear the blood splatter, but heard a shattering of metal instead. He collapsed on the platform on top of the shards of metal, trying to find out what it was. It was his sword...it had broken while hitting the strong platform below. 

"It doesn't help your brute strength if you get hit first!" Marth yelled from the air. Link looked up and raised his shield just in time to be pinned to the ground, Marth standing on top of him.

"Darn you! Zelda gave me that sword!" Link screamed at him, pushing Marth off his shield and grabbing his sword hilt, jumping up. 

"Seemed cheap!" Marth scorned, keeping a straight face, getting back into stance. 

"Time to get serious..." Link growled, leaping off of the top platform, determined to hit Marth.

"It's about time." Marth said, hinting a bored look on his face.

Link fell as fast and hard as he could, putting all his weight and strength into his sword. He came down upon Marth's sword, making sure he hit.

"Funny. You act like an expert and yet you don't know you're supposed to aim for the target, and not their sword." Marth grinned. Link opened his eyes and tried not to scream out in fury to see he'd hit Marth's sword, and not his shoulder armor. "Try aiming for me next time." Marth muttered, tilting the tip of his sword upward, making Link's hilt slide and hit Marth's. Marth flung Link's sword out of the way and took a heavy blow to his stomach, making him fly a good five yards and off the stage, down twenty feet, with a large *Thump* onto the padded floor.

There was a nasty silence as Marth placed his sword into it's scabbard. He turned to the on looking crowd, and was surprised to see them all gawking at him. "Well...I'm glad that's over." Marth said happily, as if it were nothing but a board game.

"Link...?" Zelda called breathlessly, looking into the dark depths where the cushions lay. 

Marth winced at this, remembering about his highly damaged opponent. He walked to the edge of the stage and looked down. A bloody lump lay at the bottom of the pit, but stirred. 

"I'm...I'm not finished...not yet..." It whispered.


	3. Unknown Persuasion

            Everyone let out some sort of muffled gasp at different times. Zelda twitched, getting paler by the second. Marth shifted. He didn't really mean to hurt him…he just sort of got into the battle. Marth glanced over towards the once-excited crowd. Everyone was exchanging nervous glances, not sure whether to jeer or cheer. Even the large glove looked astounded (Even though it didn't have a face). 

"Well…'erm…" The glove muttered after a while. Marth didn't know what to say or do…was it good or bad he'd beaten Link?

"He…beat Link." muttered a short boy with black hair and a yoyo, half repeating Marth's thoughts.

Everyone jumped as a voice from below came to his or her ears. "I said I'm not finished!!!" It said. Everyone looked at the bloody lump that was hardly moving. Suddenly Link's face appeared as he wiped most of the blood from it. He stood up slowly, though no one was sure how. "Want to try that again?" Link asked, straining his neck to look up at Marth.

"I don't want to damage you any further then you already are. I may actually kill you…which was what I had thought I really _had_ done." Marth said in a worried, compassionate sort of way.

Link spat on the cushion in front of him and replied angrily, "I don't need your sympathy! I'm coming up!" He leapt at one of the ladders leading up to Yoshi's Island, but barely took hold of it as his eyes rolled back into the back of his head and he passed out.

Marth sighed and looked up, shaking his head and turning in half humiliation at seeing Zelda sobbing, high tide, into Peach's shoulder. 

Donkey Kong jumped down into the pit and picked Link up with ease, then piled his shield onto his unconscious body, and began to climb the nearest ladder. 

"Let's take a lunch break shall we?" suggested the Master Hand, even though it was only eight in the morning. Everyone nodded edgily. 

Marth turned back towards the main room and began walking across the bridges that separated each level. He finally reached Peach's Castle and walked across the last plank, and down the steps to the red-walled room. No one had moved since the suggestion from the white glove. No one but Donkey Kong, who was heading to the healing wing. 

"Who is he again?" whispered the female pink fluff to a yellow rat looking thing.

"Can you believe it? He beat Link." Marth heard someone else in the large crowd mutter. 

The only person who was smiling was Ganondorf, leaning against the wall in the shadows as Samus had done. He had an evil smirk about his lips, malevolent eyes darkened with every second. Marth stood at the foot of the stairs, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, but caught eyes with Ganondorf anyway. Ganondorf marched towards him and folded his arms, his overly large nose lifting ever so slightly as he showed a toothy grin. 

"I like you, kid. Your style. Good attitude. You handled the battle well." Ganondorf said shortly, pausing between each sentence to chuckle evilly.

"Thank you, sir. You seem to be the only one." Marth remarked, glancing at a group of creatures that were staring at him.

"They're just jealous." Ganondorf said darkly, catching Marth's glance. "After all, you _did_ beat the unbeatable…"

"So he really was unbeaten, huh?" Marth asked as Ganondorf led him away and into the dark corner where he had been dwelling.

"Until this day, yes." Replied Ganondorf, smirking. "Of course, none of the other new employees," He lowered his voice. "Such as myself…" He raised his voice to normal tone. "Got to challenge the 'Champion'. You were just the lucky creep who got to take a hack at him first." Ganondorf finished loathingly.

"Excuse me?" Asked Marth, referring to being called a 'creep'. 

"Forget it. What's your name again?" Ganondorf asked, shifting his position.

"Marth. _Prince_ Marth! Prince Marth of—"

"Ya, Ya, whatever." Ganondorf said, waving it away as if he'd never asked and Marth was gloating. "So anyway, you wanna…you know…join sides?"

"Join…sides?" Marth asked, a little puzzled.

"Ya. Join sides. Occasionally they have team battles. You want to go on sides?" Ganondorf asked slyly, a bigger smirk coming to his lips.

"Uh…sure. Why not? I guess it couldn't hurt." Marth shrugged, seeing no harm. 

"Alright, then. I'll see you in later battles." Ganondorf said, leaving Marth in the shadows as he marched off. "Fool…"


	4. Forever Young

            Marth slouched in the dark corner where Ganondorf had left him. He gazed off into space and his vision went out of focus. 

"Hey, babe." Marth jumped, and then shook his head, wondering who had said that. He looked to his right and saw Peach standing with one hand on her hip, and the other dangling freely. "Nice performance." She said. 

Marth could see the material on her shoulder was darker than the rest of her dress, soaked from tears. Marth's eyes scanned her, and then stopped at a bright, round, blue jewel in the center of her chest.

"Hey, babe, my face is up here." Peach said, laughing lightly as Marth's eyes drifted from the jewel to her face. Her eyes were just as bright and blue as the jewel.

"So sorry! I just…'err…" Marth said, but quickly put one foot in front of the other, placed one hand on his stomach, the other behind his back and took a low bow. 

"Heh heh. That's cute, babe." Peach added as he stood up properly.

"Cute?" Whispered Marth to himself.

"So you really took him out. He's truly unbeatable. Zelda and I came to watch him last year." Peach said, chewing a new piece of gum.

"'err…thank you." Marth said, scratching the back of his head with innocent anime eyes.

"I never said that was a good thing, babe." Said Peach flatly.

"Oh. I…see." Said Marth, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I never said that was bad, either." Peach added, winking at Marth, making his cheeks go a little red like a schoolboy.

"Sorry about earlier." Peach said, leaning against the wall. She lifted her right leg up and put her high heel against the wall behind her, revealing her long, thin legs. Marth wasn't sure if she was doing this purposely or out of habit, but he didn't mind it either way.

Marth became a little redder as Peach lifted her leg a little higher, revealing an inch or so above her knee. "About," He coughed, nearly choking on the lump in his throat. "About what?"

"The gum thing. I didn't even know you were new, babe." Peach said, looking up at Marth with her huge gem-like eyes.

"Oh." Was all Marth could say. He felt himself getting a little more nervous, shifting positions every few seconds.

"Well, I've got to go comfort the Princess for a while." Peach said finally, placing her foot back on the ground, making Marth feel _very_ relieved.

"Ye—" Marth's voice cracked nervously. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Yes. Please be careful." He said, without thinking really.

"It's only over there, babe." Peach said, pointing a few yards to where Zelda was. She winked and chewed her gum a few more times. 

Marth sighed, caught himself, and then ran a hand through his hair nervously, wishing he'd stop sweating. He was about to take another step when there was a loud "GAH!" And Peach fell, apparently tripping over her long dress. Marth's eyes widened and he ran over to her as everyone began to laugh. 

"Are you alright?" Marth asked, almost desperately. 

"Yeh' yeh, I'm fine! I should've taken your advice, though." Peach added after a pause. They both laughed lightly, then Marth swept his arms underneath her and stood up, then placed her on her feet. She looked a little taken with the way he had helped her up, but she liked it just the same. 

"Be careful next time." Marth said, smiling handsomely. 

"I will be." Peach said, smiling back. She turned around only to find Zelda glaring at her. 


	5. Back so soon?

            Marth held out his hand to Zelda, in attempt to gain her trust, or friendship. "Forgive me." He said simply.

Peach glanced at the both of them in turn, giving Zelda the just-accept-it look.

Zelda frowned and finally nodded, shoving her hand into Marth's. She shook briefly and took notice to squeeze rather hard in the short period.

Marth stepped back after shaking her hand, trying not to wring out his hand too obviously.

"I demand a rematch!" A voice came from the door, making all heads turn immediately. 

"You're back already?" Marth asked, a little surprised.

"Were you fearing my return?" Link asked smugly, not fumbling with his steps at all. In fact, he seemed in quite fine condition.

"Just surprised you were able to heal so quickly." Marth replied, not taking offense at all.

"We don't have advanced healing magic nowadays for nothing. Seems you haven't been keeping your history up to date, Princey boy." Link mocked. 

"Now now, you two." The Master Hand said, floating up into the crowd. "There may be a rematch if you wish."

Ganondorf cut in, "I would like to take a team rematch. This way, the new employees may have a chance to fight, as well as Link and Marth may have another chance to have at it." He said, staring pointedly at Zelda.

"Is this alright with the both of you?" Asked the Master hand, turning in position to Marth and Link. 

"It's alright with me." Marth said agreeably. 

"Whatever. I just want another shot at pretty boy." Link said, flinging his head to the side to knock hair from his eyes, so he wouldn't have to push it away by hand. 

"So be it. Ganondorf, since you seem so directive on a team battle, whose side would you wish to be on, and who would you like to compete against?"

Ganondorf made no hesitation in his choosing. "I'd like to team with Marth…and I believe we should fight against Zelda, as well as Link."

"Very well, then." The Master Hand said. 

Zelda glared even harder at Ganondorf, but Marth thought everything was perfectly fine. 

"Link, as the defeated opponent of the previous battle, I'm allowing you to choose the stage." The Master hand said, turning to the many levels behind him.

Link snarled as he heard the word "defeated", but went on anyway. He walked up the steps and onto the bridge leading to the first level. He kept walking until he got to Hyrule Temple. "This." He said, turning to face his team and foes. 

Marth smiled heartily and leapt onto the platform. He ran up the small hill and onto a stone surface, then jumped to the left and onto the more level ground. "I'm ready." He said, calling out to his teammate, Ganondorf. 

Ganondorf did the same as Marth, but slower indeed. He had a little bit of trouble jumping up onto the level platform where Marth was and barely made it. "Marth. You take the Princess, I'll deal with Link, alright?" Ganondorf said forcefully.

"But I—" Marth began, but the Master Hand cut in before Marth could finish.

"Begin!" It said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry today's chapter is so short! I hope it's not too boring as well, but there's a fight coming up, so don't worry, beeeeee happy! *Dances around*


	6. Sworn to an oath

Marth shifted to his fighter stance, figuring he'd take on Link, despite what Ganondorf had said.  
  
Ganondorf waited for faces to appear on the level platform he was on, but nothing came. "I'm going to go down below. You stay here and wait for Zelda." He growled. He jumped down to the slope. Marth waited and twitched, but did not lose stance when he heard a clang of metal and an evil laugh.   
  
Zelda hopped over Ganondorf, who was battling Link furiously, and headed to the upper platform. She hopped up and grabbed the ledge, then pulled herself up. She glanced at Marth, who was in stance, and got ready to fight, but Marth stood up straight and sheathed his sword.  
  
"Forgive me Princess, but I cannot fight you." Marth said, bowing as well.  
  
Zelda put down her hands, from which she was preparing to do magic, and frowned. "Why not? I'm ready to kill you right now for what you did to Link." She said, and then put up her hands again.  
  
"I cannot hurt an innocent woman." Said Marth, bowing once more.  
  
Zelda grimaced at him, and then muttered something. Marth shielded his eyes as a bright light surrounded Zelda. As the light died off, he looked more closely to see a young boy in tight blue clothing, red eyes, and white blonde hair protruding from under the woven cap on his head. "Now will you fight me?" He asked.  
  
Marth blinked a few times, a little puzzled. "Princess, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, you idiot." It (Marth wasn't sure if Zelda was really a boy...or a girl.) said.  
  
"Why...are you a man?" Marth couldn't think of any other way to put it.  
  
"I'm not a man! I'm just dressed like one!" She (guessed Marth) answered roughly.  
  
'Where's her chest?' Marth asked himself silently, and then had an urge to ask another question. "So are you a cross dresser?"  
  
"UGH! JUST FIGHT!" She yelled, lunging at him. She tried to kick him, but found her foot hitting a painfully hard metal surface. "Youch!" She screamed.   
  
Marth had quickly unsheathed his sword and let her hit the flat of it. "Forgive me, milady. I only meant to defend myself. I hope that didn't hurt too much..." He said worriedly.  
  
"It was nothing..." She muttered, back off a few paces. She knelt down on one knee and aimed for Marth's right leg as she added six small daggers between her fingers. Quickly flinging the daggers at him, positive he couldn't defend all six since they were all just a little bit to the side from each other, she waited for his yelp.   
  
But Marth had already stepped to the side. He held out his cape to catch each dagger.  
  
Zelda gaped at him as he began plucking each dagger from his, now, torn cape.   
  
"I'm sorry. Do you need these back?" Marth asked kindly, walking up to the still thunderstruck Zelda. He knelt beside her and placed the daggers inside her wrapped fingers, closing her hand with his own. He stood back up and unsheathed his sword. "I believe I can't have you distracting me while I help my teammate. Forgive me, Princess." He said, then lunged his sword at her.   
  
Zelda gasped, seeing the sword come right at her. Her heart skipped a beat as Marth's sword slid through the back of her body-suit material, instead of her stomach. "What are you doing!?" Zelda asked as Marth turned the sharp sides of his sword horizontal, so the flat of the sword would not cut the material any further.  
  
"I need to put you up here." Marth told the disgruntled Princess, and lifted the back of her material (carrying the Princess up as well) up to the corner of the stone canopy above. He slid his sword out of the hole in the material, replacing it with the corner, letting her hang from it. "Forgive me again." Marth said, placing his sword back into his scabbard and jumping down onto the slope.  
  
Zelda gawked at where Marth had just been and thought, 'How could I lose so easily?'. She hung there for a while, then came to her senses and began kicking and screaming. "LET ME DOWN! LIIIIIIINK! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!!! UUUUGH!!!" But Link was too busy to hear her. 


	7. Comforted

            Marth bent his knees to pad his fall as much as possible, landing on the slope. He scanned the area for Link and Ganondorf, but they were nowhere to be seen. Leaping off of the slope and onto the lower ground, he scanned the area again. He turned and saw Ganondorf clashing swords with Link, Link teetering on the edge, ready to fall. "Ganondorf!" Marth called out. Ganondorf didn't look back, but loosened his force. 

            "What?!" He growled angrily back. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something!?" 

            "Yes, I can. And you shouldn't be! This is a battle for Link and I to settle. A rematch. Stop and let me fight him." Marth said.

            "You talk like a sissy!" Link shouted, for the heck of it.

            "I am about to succeed…don't break my concentration…" Ganondorf said through gritted teeth.

            "Ganondorf…move." Marth said, readying his sword, but Ganondorf couldn't see that.

            "No, you puny human!" Ganondorf yelled back.

            "What makes you think you're any more human than I am?" Marth whispered, walking up to the ledge, right behind Ganondorf, who was nearly finished pushing Link down off of the tiny, lone, white, platform. Marth took hold of Ganondorf's swaying cape and tugged on it, making him fall backward. 

            "What are you doing?!" Ganondorf snarled as Marth pulled on his cape some more, then letting him swing between the ground where Marth was standing, and the tiny platform where Link was regaining balance, only held up by Marth's strong grip.

            "If you do not agree to let Link and me settle this battle, I will let you fall, and you will fail. If you wish to live and keep your reputation for this first battle, promise me you will not interfere." Marth said, kneeling on one knee, making Ganondorf lower ever so slightly. 

            "Ugh!" Ganondorf said, his face going red with anger.

            "Promise." Marth said, reminded Link highly of his childhood days when he used to make Princess Zelda promise she'd always love him.

            "Fine! Fine, fine, fine! Get me up!" Ganondorf said, finally taking into consideration that this was his first battle, and being betrayed by his own ally would ruin his reputation he'd been hoping to keep for the rest of the year.

            Marth helped him up, a slight grin coming to his face. Ganondorf moved away, and then hopped up on the slope. 

            "I supposed you're wanting me to thank you for not letting me lose." Link said smugly, finding at least one thing to snap at Marth with.

            "No." Said Marth shortly, backing up to give Link some room to move forward.

            Link didn't reply, but cautiously jumped over to the ground Marth was on, readying his NEW sword. "I'm not going to lose this time." He said quietly.

            Marth sighed very quietly and switched his stance so the tip of his sword was touching the ground, lightly slanted. His other hand was barely touching the end of the hilt, ready to grab at any time.

            "You've got some fancy looks, there, boy." Link said, holding his sword out to the side, as usual.

            "They are called stances." Marth replied, waiting for Link's attack. "This particular one is called a defensive stance."

            "Do you think I care?" Asked Link, lunging at Marth with all his might, only to be deflected immediately.

            "If I hadn't warned you, you probably would've thrown yourself at me the wrong way and gotten seriously damaged." Marth said, knowing that Link had taken his useful tip into consideration.

            "I went that way because I knew how you'd react already!" Link lied, trying to sound as smart…and well… arrogant as possible.

            Marth nodded even though he knew Link was lying. It was obvious. "Try again." He said tranquilly. 

            'What's your weakness?' Link wondered, taking a simple forward slash, deflected by Marth. He made a standard side slash to Marth's left arm. 'That's not it…he's too fast.' He thought to himself. He tried for the legs, but Marth warded him off just the same. Link jumped back and studied Marth. 'He has to have SOME weakness! Everyone does…of course!' It snapped in him. Link swung as fast and hard as he could for Marth's right arm. "That's it! Your right arm!" Link shouted with absolute satisfaction.

            "What are you talking about?" Marth asked, getting back into the defensive stance after warding away Link's last attack.

            "Your right arm! That's your weakness! With that "defensive stance" of yours, you are able to block every one of my attacks with God-like speed, all except your right arm. You can still defend it, but you are slower to do so since you need to bring your sword in an odd angle." Link explained, a triumphant grin coming across his lips.

            "So you observed…I didn't expect that from you." Marth said, switching his stance. This time his feet were apart, he held his sword hilt in his left hand, and barely clutched the tip with his right, while holding it horizontal, level with his face.

            Link threw every swing he could at Marth, but Marth was still to fast for him. Marth did a side slash down at Link in a possible moment, but Link was fortunate enough to hold up his shield in time, but had the displeasure of receiving a very large dent in the side of it. After many swings of each sword, the both of them were panting in fatigue, but Link had an idea…stepping back, he drew a small, tan, cylinder shaped, container from his tunic, and grinned wildly. "These are small, but strong pineapple bombs! I received them from a friend in my hometown that sold me the larger bombs I carry. But why am I telling you? You won't even remember in a few seconds…"

            Marth backed away. He had no shield…all he had was a sword, a cape, and some armor that only blocked minor blade cuts.

            Link hastily knelt and put down his shield, placing the pineapple bomb on top, he slashed his sword beside the wick, creating a spark from the two metals. The bomb's wick began to spew sparks and was shrinking quickly. Link stood up, wound up his arm and threw it as hard as he could at the perplexed Marth. 

            Marth thought as fast as he could, then swung his sword and closed his eyes, hoping his last second thought would work…and it did. His sword had cut the tip of the fuse off, leaving the pineapple bomb to plop down to the ground, looking unused. 

            Link gaped, unable to think for a while…then shouted at the top of his lungs, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" He quickly picked up his sword and charged at Marth, swinging his sword frantically, thinking of nothing but killing Marth. His thoughts stopped abruptly as a searing pain shook his body. He fell to his knees and looked down, wondering what had made the pain. 

            "I wish I hadn't had to do that…but I dare say that you were being rather reckless. I intend that neither of us should die, and if worst comes to worst, the most will be high damage." Marth said in a low tone, retrieving his sword from Link's thigh. Blood had already soaked almost Link's entire body from the cut down. His tights were no longer pure white; neither were they smelling like Zelda. Marth was about to help Link up, but heard a cry from overhead. He unbuttoned his cape and tossed it to Link, "Use that. Call for whoever uses healing magic…something's wrong."

            "Hahahaha! At last! Your TriForce piece is mine and I can kill you…" Ganondorf's voice came from above. 

            "Let me go! Let me go!!!" Zelda's voice screeched from above as well.

            "Ganondorf! Let her go!" Marth called, jumping up to the platform where Ganondorf was holding Zelda by the collar of her dress (She'd changed back.). 

            Ganondorf stopped laughing maliciously and turned his head back to look at Marth, "You again!"

            "Let her go, I said!" Marth repeated. 

            "Why should I?! You don't have a score to settle with her!" Ganondorf growled.

            "We didn't even need a team battle. You should not have come, because I did not need your presence while fighting Link once more, and Princess Zelda should not have been here…she could have been seriously hurt." Marth said, taking a few steps forward. 

            "That is the entire point of a battle! To fight! To kill! To win!!" Ganondorf roared at Marth.

            "Not to kill, yes to fight, but not to kill. Now put her down gently or I will have to deal with you, myself." Marth threatened, a droplet of sweat running down the side of his face.

            "You can't hurt me, I am on your side!" Ganondorf retorted.

            "Not if you do not put the Princess down." Marth said, tapping his sword on the ground as a tip-off.

            Ganondorf threw Zelda a few feet away, making her twinge in pain as she fell onto the hard ground. "You have made me lose my greatest possession that I have been waiting to gain my entire life…" 

            "The Princess's life!?" Marth shouted.

            "Not only that, but the sacred TriForce piece! It could make me ruler over the Kingdom of Hyrule and you have just made me lose it…" Ganondorf growled, his fists shaking with anger.

            "Is he really that intimidating, Ganon?!" Zelda shouted from behind him.

            "Shut up, girl!" Ganondorf said, backhanding her as hard as he could, making her fly yet another few feet.

            Zelda looked up, and was surprised to see that Ganondorf was on his knees, his eyes rolled back into the back of his head, a blade shining with blood jutting from his upper shoulder.

            "I suggest you don't do that again."  Marth said pointedly at Ganondorf. He placed his left foot on Ganondorf's back, pulling out his blade. He hit Ganondorf over the head with his sword hilt, making him fall forward, flat on his face. 

            "Is he…dead?" Zelda asked cautiously.

            "No, just knocked out…from pain I'm guessing, but definitely not dead. I don't kill…" Marth said, stepping over the unconscious body, then held out a hand to Zelda, helping her up.

            Zelda was in the lead, walking down the slope to see what happened to Link. Hopping down to the lower ground, she gasped and took a few steps backward, knocking into Marth. 

            "Oh! Excuse me, milady." Marth said, taking a few steps back as well so she wouldn't knock into him again. "And…forgive me. I had no other choice unless I wanted to be beheaded." He said with a slight warm chuckle, looking at Zelda's terrified face.

            Link was lying on his face as well, Marth's cape half tied around his thigh. Apparently he'd fainted from loss of blood halfway through securing the cape. 

            "You…" Zelda said, turning to Marth. She looked as though she was ready to kill, but all she did was bang her fists repeatedly on Marth's chest armor. 

            "I'm sorry, Princess. It was my only choice. He should be fine…what can't a little healing magic do?" Marth said, a comforting smile parting his lips. 

            Zelda continued to beat on Marth's chest armor, then collapsed, sobbing at Marth's feet. 

            Marth knelt down beside her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "How about we call this a draw?" He asked, no ill will about his voice.


	8. Invitation

      Marth took Zelda's hand and tried to help her up, but she continued to cry limply, almost 

refusing to get up, so, he went ahead and placed one arm under her legs and the other arm beneath 

her neck, raising her and carrying her from the large level grounds. As he moved closer and 

closer to the main room, whispers of wonder met his ears. When they emerged from behind the 

first level so everyone in the main room could see them, the large glove moved up towards them.

      "What's going on?" It asked.

      "A draw. We are having a draw." Marth said, holding the sobbing Zelda a little more 

securely.  "If you could, Link and Ganondorf are both still in the level grounds. Hyrule Castle, I 

believe it is. 'Erm…they're both unconscious…" Marth said a little uneasily as more whispers 

came from the crowd. Among all of them, he could only see Peach who was standing silent, 

staring up at them.

      "So be it." Said the glove with a sigh. "DK. Two injured in 06 – go get them, please." it 

called out to the crowd.

      Marth steadily stepped down into the room and allowed Donkey Kong to lumber past 

them and onto the connecting bridges. Walking through the crowd to the back of the room where 

the benches were set, he attempted to lay Zelda down on one, but found she'd wrapped her arms 

around his neck.

      "Princess…please let go…" Marth said softly into Zelda's ear.

      Zelda twitched, then undid her hands from his heck, allowing herself to be set down. 

      "He'll be fine…I promise." Marth assured Zelda, kneeling beside the bench, where Zelda 

voided his eyes. Marth smiled gently and stood up, turning his gaze from her, over to the loud 

thumping of Donkey Kong's large feet across the floor. He walked behind DK, following him out 

into the hall, then went to the side lockers not far from there. Unlocking the one he'd stuffed his 

belongings into, he put his sword against the side and grabbed his white cape, securing it around 

his neck. He locked it quickly, and then continued to follow DK, but nearly fell backward as the 

bottom of his cape got caught on something.

      "Hey, babe." He heard Peach's voice.

      "Oh, hello, Princess Peach." Marth said, turning around to see that the bottom of his cape 

was caught in Peach's small-gloved hand.

      "I didn't see what went on in the battle, want to…define it a little?" Peach asked, 

suddenly pinning him against the wall behind the last locker, hooking the tie of his cape around 

her finger.

      "Uh, Prin—Princess?" Marth asked, his voice cracking half way through the word with 

nervousness.

      "Yes?" She asked with a devious smile.

      "You seem to have caught your hand in my…'err…cape…tie…" Marth said, using the 

first excuse he could think of, then tried to detach Peach's finger from his necktie. 

      "Huh." Peach huffed, and then changed the subject. "Alright, how about you come to my 

Castle, seven o'clock, dinner."

      "The one in there?" Marth nodded towards the door, referring to the "Peach's Castle" 

Level.

      "No, you idiot! That's just a stone replica for it. The real one. You know where it is, 

right?" Peach asked.

      "No…actually, I don't." Said Marth, very uneasy at this point.

      "Ok, I'll have Toad come pick you up, then. Where are you staying?" Peach said, 

sweeping her hair behind her back.  

      "At the hotel…just a block from here." Marth said, going a little pink. It was a little 

embarrassing staying at an apartment while being a Prince and all.

      Peach winked at him and headed back towards the main room. "Oh Ya, I'm inviting 

Zelda, Link, and Mario as well." She added slyly.

      Marth shook his head and sighed. 'What was that all about?' he thought to himself, 

continuing towards the Nursing Room. 

      Link was still unconscious on one of the white beds, while Ganondorf was another story.

      "Get off of me! I don't need medical assistance!!!" He roared.

      "If-a you'll just let-a me fix up-a this-a wound, you may-a go!!!" Cried Doctor Mario's 

voice.

      Ganondorf was about to shout at him again, but spotted Marth. He gritted his teeth and 

gave Marth a piercing glare. "You…"

      Marth took no heed to him and continued towards Link's bed.

      "You! You took away my chance at having power!" Ganondorf yelled, flinging Doctor 

Mario across the room and into one of the IV's, where a nurse looking strangely like Peach 

hurried over to help him.

      "I simply gave you a choice." Marth said, taking a seat at Link's bedside. "It was you 

who chose your ego over your power."

      "You…you little…" But Ganondorf's cursing was drown out by a loud sound like an 

electric sound. He was forming a large dark ball of magic over his head. He flung it at Marth, 

who was now defenseless without his sword. 

      Thinking quickly, Marth grabbed a nearby IV and swung it at the large ball of energy. 

Immediately, the metal pole melted, but it repelled the dark ball ever so slightly, making it fly 

into the wall beside him, a large hole forming. Marth dropped the half melted pole and tugged on 

his white cape, letting it easily slip off (All thanks to Peach who had undone the knot 

considerably while toying with it). He swung his cape over Ganondorf's head and tugged, making 

Ganondorf fly face first into the ground. Marth grabbed Ganondorf's injured shoulder and shoved 

him back on the medical bed, making Ganondorf howl in pain. 

      "He's all yours." Marth said, taking a couple deep breaths and nodding towards Doctor 

Mario. Ganondorf had his face screwed up in such pain; he just lay there, attempting to touch his 

very large injury. 

      "No! Don't-a touch it! You'll only contaminate-a it further!" Doctor Mario said after 

getting to his feet, slapping Ganondorf's hand away from his injury.

      "Out with you! Out! Out!" Nurse Peach said (In a higher and squeakier voice than 

Princess Peach), pushing Marth out the door. 

      Marth, once again, had to get another cape.

      When Marth walked through his hotel door, he tossed his two dirty capes to the side and 

flopped down on the hard rented bed. Nearly ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. 

Marth glanced at the clock – it was 6:30.

      "It can't be Toad. I didn't tell Peach my room number." Marth whispered to himself. 

Opening the door, he sighed half relief to see it was just the maintenance woman, bringing him 

more towels. "Thank you." He said, taking the stack of towels. About to close the door, he 

jumped to see a small midget person with a dotted hat, clasped hands, and confident grin.

      "Hello, Prince Marth!"  Said Toad, bowing, making himself as tall as Marth's ankle. 

      "Hello, Toad." Said Marth, thinking of the only person who was supposed to come to his 

room at this time. "How'd you find my room?" Marth asked, trying not to sound rude.

      "Toad asked at the front desk, that he did." Toad said politely. "Are you ready to go?"


	9. Forgetting Manners

            Soon Marth was rushing around, fixing himself up as well as possible, seeing that it was no use to try and turn the excited Toad away. 'I need to take a shower…' Marth thought. 'There's no time for that, though…' Marth glanced up at his clock. He didn't want to be late for dinner…that would be rude. 'Where is my comb!?' Marth thought irritably, rummaging around through his drawers. He rammed the last one shut and ran a hand through his hair, glancing around the room as to where it may have run off. He turned back to his drawers, prepared to search again, only to see that his comb was lying on the polished surface the entire time.

            "Marth and Toad should be leaving soon, yes?" Asked Toad, rocking back and forth on his tiny feet. 

            "Yes, yes. Give me a moment." Marth said, taking out his jeweled "tiara", as Link called it, ran the comb through his disturbed hair a few times, then shoved a different one in. Searching through the tiny hotel closet, he found another cape, clipped, and tied it onto his armor, and at last rushed up to Toad. "Alright."

            "Is Marth ready?" Toad asked in his squeaky voice. 

            "Yes. Marth is—Yes, I am." Marth said, taking a few deep breaths from rushing around so quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
            Toad led Marth out of the hotel, and to a very thick cloud with a steering wheel sticking out in the front, where a yellow…thing was seated. 

            "Marth get in first, yes?" Toad said, reaching as high as he could and nudging the small of Marth's back.

            Marth climbed aboard, wondering if riding in a large amount of water particles would hold his weight. "Is this safe?" He asked cautiously. 

            "Of course it is safe. Toad borrowed it from Prince Mallow." Toad said, climbing in as well.

            "Isn't Prince Mallow supposedly negative twenty pounds?" Marth asked, feeling himself begin to sink.

            "Prince Mallow does not speak his weight." Toad said, even though Marth wasn't expecting him to answer.

            Soon they had taken off from the ground and were flying above the clouds. Marth couldn't see where they were going at all, but mostly concentrated on shifting himself every so often when he felt a breeze begin to pass his rear end. Soon there were many platter-sized holes in the cloud taxi and Marth was beginning to worry. Relief washed over him as the cloud taxi began to slow down and depart from the clouds. He now had to get on all fours to keep from falling through an inner-tube sized hole where his rear had sunk through many times. 

            "Home." Toad sighed, apparently having no problems with sinking through the cloud.

            "Finally." Marth muttered, hopping from the cloud taxi before it had even reached hovering point.  

            "Marth Babe!" Peach yelled excitedly from the Castle entrance.

            "'er…Peach…babe?" Marth said half to himself. 

            Peach ran up to him and grabbed his hand, then withdrew quickly. "You're all wet!" 

            "Well, when you're sitting on a carpet of condensed water for twenty minutes, that tends to happen." Marth said with a warm chuckle afterward. "Forgive me, I had no time to wash." Marth said, almost saying he didn't think she would come, but figured that'd sound too rude.

            "Well come in, you can dry off by the fire, babe." Peach said, chewing her gum a few times, then taking it out and placing it in Toad's outstretched hands, making Toad's face gleam with delight.

            Marth was led through the large Castle doors and into a very large room with many sets of stairs. Peach wove in and out of corridors and halls, up and down cases of stairs until, finally, she reached the dining room. A table at least thirty feet long, candle sticks lining it every foot or so, chairs two feet apart wound their way along the table. Marth took a deep breath, being strongly reminded of home. An inviting fire was crackling in excitement to see it's seeker on the other side of the room. Marth glanced down the table to see Mario trying to make conversation with a rather sulky looking Zelda. 

            "Where is Link?" Marth asked Peach, while following her to the other end of the table where the others sat. 

            "He couldn't make it. Apparently the wound you gave him this afternoon went straight through his bone instead of just his skin, which takes longer to heal than just sliced skin, babe." Peach informed Marth. At these words, Zelda bit her lip, and was obviously holding back tears. 

            "I…I'm sorry to hear that." Marth said cautiously, not really knowing what and what wouldn't make Zelda burst out crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
            Moments later, three dotted hats came scurrying across the floor, holding a large silver platter, containing a large cooked goose, surrounded by cooked onions and carrots. Marth was a little puzzled, staring at the hats, but as they lifted the platter onto the table, their hats revealed tiny people, tiny identical Toads. Marth grinned, seeing these cute little men who looked as though they were still children run off, back through the door they came. 

            "Do they all look the same?" Marth asked Peach, who was trying as hard as Mario to engage Zelda in conversation.

            "The Toads? Ya." Peach said shortly, and then went back to trying to get Zelda to speak, but it was no use. 

There was a long nasty silence, waiting for the rest of the food to be brought out, only to be broken by a short, but loud "**Phut"**. Peach's eyes widened, looking at everyone, who seemed to be staring at one another. Marth couldn't help but grin.

"Who did that? It smells." Peach said, waving her napkin to waft away the smell.

"Who smelt it, dealt-a it." Mario said, staring at Peach.

"Ah, but he who denied it, supplied it." Marth said with a grin, staring pointedly at Mario, who turned as red as his cap.

Everyone burst out laughing, forgetting the incident, yet Zelda still looked as sullen and gloomy as before.

"Come on, Zelly, I'm sure he'll be fine!" Peach said, nudging Zelda's shoulder with her elbow. 

Zelda suddenly stood up and threw down her napkin, storming off through the doors to her right. 

"Where is she going?" Marth asked, staring after Zelda. 

"That way leads to the guest rooms…I hope she doesn't do one of those crying phases again." Peach said, as four more Toads came rushing out, all supporting a large bowl of salad. 

Marth frowned and stood up, placing his napkin on the table lightly, and headed off in the direction Zelda had gone. 

Mario looked rather delighted to see it was only Peach and himself alone. He gingerly reached over to grab Peach's hand, but she stood up when she saw it coming and left in the direction the others had gone as well. Mario looked rather put down and sat by himself, but then found pleasure in being the only one around to eat the entire goose, and started immediately. 


	10. Two with a kiss

            Marth fast-walked down the corridor, Zelda just ahead of him, closing a door, which led to another corridor. Marth reached out for the door handle when his cape got caught again.

            "Babe." He heard a Peach's voice say shortly.

            "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that." Marth said in a strained voice, trying not fall backward, but to gain balance again. 

            "Sorry, babe." Peach said shortly again.

            "Yes, Princess?" Marth asked Peach as he turned to face her.

            Peach just stared and grinned at him.

            "Well, I'm going to go talk to Princess—" He got cut off as Peach took him by the collar and pinned him to the wall like that morning. "Peach?" Marth asked nervously as she gave him a wide grin and let her face drift only an inch or so from his. 

            "Ya?" Peach asked.

            "You're awfully close." Marth observed. 

            "Is that a problem?" Peach asked coolly.

            Marth gulped uneasily before Peach pressed her lips against his. Marth hesitated before carefully placing his hands on her waist and pushed her away gently. "No." He shook his head.

            "No, what?" Peach asked, having thoroughly enjoyed her forced kiss. 

            "No." was all Marth said again before freeing himself from Peach's grip and taking hold of the doorknob, opening the door, and closing it behind him, leaving Peach rather displeased.

            Marth took up a jog down the long corridor, opening up the next door. As soon as Marth entered the corridor, the very last door to the left slammed shut. Marth went up to that door and knocked with the back of his hand. "Princess?" He said tenderly, his cheek an inch from the door. "Princess Zelda?"

            "Go away!" Came a shout from inside the door, surrounded by sobs.

            "Princess…I know you're not in much of a mood to socialize right now, but…" Marth drifted off as the door opened, to expose a red faced, watery-eyed Zelda. 

            "What do you want?" Zelda asked, many more tears dribbling down her face with each word she spoke.

            "May I come in?" Marth asked with a gentle smile.

            "If you must…" Zelda said, backing away from the door and walking over to the bed, sitting down. 

            Marth walked over to the other side of the bed. "I take it Link has never been injured this badly?" Marth asked.

            Zelda simply shook her head. 

            "So it must be some of a shock to you?" Marth asked, already knowing the answer.

            Zelda nodded, then turned a glare towards Marth and finally spoke, "I'm ready to kill you."

            "Words alone cannot prove anything." Marth said softly, trying to calm her.

            "You want me to prove it?!" Zelda said a little more threateningly, sitting up straighter. 

            "Here." Said Marth, tossing her his sword straight from his scabbard. "I'm defenseless." He added, holding out his arms for a clear shot. He closed his eyes and smiled confidently.

            Zelda caught the sword by the handle and approached him, wondering where to pierce him. She hesitated, about to lunge at him. She waved his sword in front of his eyes, but he didn't move. She tapped his sword on his shoulder armor, thinking he may think she really was going hurt him, but he didn't flinch. She placed the tip of the blade to his stomach, right above his navel, but once again, he didn't move. She made a "huh!" sound as though she were about to throw herself at him, and firmly pressed the blade against his arm, but not hard enough to cut him, but he didn't even twitch. 

            "You're willing to give up your life just to prove you're right?" Said Zelda in an irritated voice.

            "If you put it that way, yes." Marth said, opening his eyes and retrieving his sword from Zelda's hand. 

            Zelda couldn't help but crack a tiny smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~*Meanwhile*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, hey, Link! I didn't know you were commin', babe. How's your leg?" Peach asked, putting a hand on her hip as Link walked through the Dining Room doors. 

            "My leg's fine, Peach. Where's Zelda?" Link asked hastily. "It seems like forever since I've talked to her…" He said longingly.

            "Well, sheesh, Link. You seem like another person when you talk about Zelda. You seem all sensitive and…" Peach began, but Link gave her a just-tell-me glare. Peach sighed and pointed to the corridor leading to the guest rooms. "She's over there, in her usual room, but I wouldn't go in there…"

            "I didn't know she would take it that hard, don't worry, I'll cheer her up…" Link said with a mischievous grin at the end of his sentence. 

            "No, I still wouldn't go in there, babe." Peach said warningly.

            "Why not?" Link asked.

            Peach wavered slightly, "Marth's…in there. He's talking to her. Trying to comfort her, I think."

            Link had a look on his face that was beyond murder. "You invited HIM!?" 

            "Well…" Peach drawled off as Link burst through the corridor doors. She sighed and looked around the large lonely dining room, the only other occupant was a brown haired pig with a red cap, shoving down as much food as fast as possible.  

~~~~~~~~~*Back at the Guest Room*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"See? You'll be alright, and so will Link." Marth said comfortingly, rubbing Zelda's arm shortly, then walking towards the door. "If there's anything you need, let me know, alright?"

Zelda bit her bottom lip as he turned, "There is something I need." 

Marth turned and smiled. "Is there a certain store you need it from?" He asked.

Zelda looked at her hands, which were starting to fiddle around with each other by themselves. "'Err…no."

"Oh, special order?" Marth asked.

"Um…no…" Zelda continued.

"Well, where may I find it?" Marth asked, a little bewildered.

Zelda ran up to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips deeply, not holding back at all. 

This, needless to say, took Marth by very heavy surprise. He stumbled backward a few steps, Zelda still clinging to him, but he didn't push her away near as soon as he had, Peach. In fact, she was the one who drew back. 

"I…um…" Zelda stuttered, not really sure what had gotten into her. 

Marth ran a hand through his hair and smiled, but wasn't half as nervous as he was when Peach had kissed him. "Was that what you needed?" He asked, adding a warm chuckle onto the end to make her feel more comfortable.

"Yes…" Zelda said, giggling slightly. "I guess so. I think it's just the way you know what to say at all the right times and…you never hesitate to comfort and…and…" She began, trying to think up some reason she'd done it.

"I think it was just because you missed Link sorely and I guess I was the closest substitute." He said, chuckling once again. 

Zelda blushed deeply and stared at the ground the whole time. 

"Well…I hope you'll feel better." Marth said, giving her a compassionate smile, then turning to leave, but stopped dead, making Zelda look up.

"You…again…" Link's voice came from in front of Marth. "You…Is that all you do!? YOU HUMILIATE ME, THEN CONVINCE MY GIRL FRIEND TO FALL FOR YOU!?" Link bellowed, drawing his sword.

Zelda gasped and quickly stepped in front of Marth, shielding him from harm. "LINK! Link! …Stop…Please. I'm sorry. It's all my fault…please don't blame him. It wasn't him. I…was the one who brought on the kiss…please leave him alone. He was only trying to comfort me." 

Link was thunderstruck. What was Zelda thinking? Taking up for this…this scum? This slime that had taken away his undefeated title with ease? Who had completely ashamed him? "Zelda…What are you…how can you…" Link began.

"Forget this has ever happened. That is for the best…believe me." Marth said, then stepped past Zelda and Link, and walked down the corridor, not really sure what he was feeling about now.


	11. No intention

            Stepping back into the dining room, Peach greeted him with open arms, as if he had never turned her down. 

            "Marth!" Peach said in her most seductive voice, completely ignoring the snorts and snarfing noising coming from behind her at the table.

            "I don't have time for this…I'm sorry. Thank you for dinner." Marth said, walking past Peach.

            "You haven't even eaten anything." Peach complained.

            "Neither has anyone else…" Marth said, ignoring Mario as well. "I believe I am not wanted here and I don't want to make this beautiful castle have a horrible mood looming above it. Enjoy the food." Marth said, nodding towards Peach, then walking out the door, not even sure where he was going. 

            "Where is Marth going?" Said Toad (Marth didn't know if it was the same one who brought him here or just another one of the million zooming around the castle.)

            "I'm going back home. Thank you for your service, but could you please direct me to the front doors?" Marth asked kindly, looking down at the, now, overexcited Toad. 

            Toad leapt up and down with a huge grin on his face, "Yes! Toad will show you where it is!"

            Marth quickly followed the sprinting Toad, eager to leave this place. When they finally reached the front doors, Marth held out his hand to Toad, but all Toad did was bow. Marth withdrew his hand after a moment, and then bowed as well. "Thank you, Toad." 

            "Toad is happy to help Marth anytime!" Toad said, just as delighted as when Peach gave him her already chewed gum.

            "I'll see you later." Marth called, not really knowing if he'd ever come back to the castle (Whether he liked it or not). Marth hopped into the taxi, the cloud seat already regenerated fully from where he had made a large hole in it. "Back to the hotel where you picked me up, please." Marth told the thing driving the taxi. 

            Marth had just a hard and wet time keeping himself stable on the taxi as before, but was even happier to get off the taxi then he was when he had arrived at Peach's castle. He nearly ran all the way to his hotel room, but tried to keep a steady walk in case anyone was turning corners. Once he opened his door, shut it, and locked it, he collapsed on his bed like he had done earlier. "A shower. Yes…a shower…that'll take my mind off things." But in fact, all it did was give him time to think about everything. 

            After Marth had finished sorting things through his mind, the wrapped a towel around his lower half and stepped from the shower and headed back to the main room. He looked up to see a very angry Link with his arm around a very anxious looking Zelda, both sitting on the edge of Marth's bed. "What are you doing in here?!" Marth asked angrily, trying to recall himself locking the door. 

            "I want to know just what you did to Zelda!" Link said, standing up and prodding his finger into Marth's chest, as though he thought Marth had gone to the max with her.

            "I told you, Link, he didn't do anything! Marth, please don't do anything rash, I tried to tell him but he just won't—" 

            "You! Shut up!" Link said angrily, turning back to Zelda and pointing at her, making her fall silent immediately and look away.

            "I had no intention of seducing her." Marth said bluntly, taking a few steps back.

            "So you admit you seduced her! You made her fall in love with you!" Link said, stepping forward, his face fuming.

            "No! That's not what I meant! If you loved Zelda, you would believe what she is saying!" Marth said, trying to keep his composure.

            "So you manipulated her! You told her if she doesn't say what you want her to say, you'd hurt her, won't you?" Link asked, pushing Marth back into the wall.

            "No! I would never do that! Nothing happened between us! She was only trying to gain more comfort than I could give her! You should be flattered that she missed you so much!" Marth said, holding his arms in front of him, trying to get Link to stay where he was, but all Link did was throw a punch into Marth's cheek. 

            Marth stood still, his eyes closed. Link's fist was still as well, still in contact with where he had punched Marth. Marth heard Zelda whimper and he opened his eyes. "Please don't make me have to hurt you, I am not in a good position to do so…" Marth said, keeping his tranquility. Marth would have gone all out and beaten Link to a bloody pulp for telling Zelda to shut up, but number one, he was wearing a towel and he didn't believe it would hold through a fight, and number two, he didn't want Zelda getting involved, no matter who she was trying to protect. 

            "Link, let's go home…please, let's just go…" Zelda said quietly, reaching out to touch Link's shoulder.

            Link spun around and slapped Zelda's hand away, "I told you to shut up and stay out of this! We aren't leaving until I get the truth out of this filthy little—" Link flew across the room, slid across the floor, and hit his head into the wall with a crack. 

            "I asked you not to make me…I warned you…" Marth said, his fist shaking, still in the air from the heavy blow. "I have a very high defense for women…don't make me lose my temper more than I already have." 

            Zelda looked from Link's almost frightened eyes, to Marth's fiery gaze. She didn't know what to do…She would have liked to say that Link deserved it, but she didn't want to make anything worse, so she hurriedly went over to Link and helped him up. "Link…please…let's just…" She stopped as she caught Link's glare, but Link turned towards the door anyway.

            "This isn't over." Link threatened, then walked out the door with Zelda, she looking frightened as ever. 

            The door shut with a click, and Marth sighed, looking around. He grabbed the comb he had used before, and combed his hair neatly. He regretted this whole day more than anything. Then he began wondering, "Why did I even start this job?"

            Marth felt like a slug the next morning, definitely not as excited about work today as he was yesterday. He lugged himself out of bed and put on a fresh outfit and cape, then combed his hair once more, which had dried in an odd position while he was sleeping. He shoved his "tiara" on, which luckily patted down the disarrayed hair, making it look completely normal. He glanced up at the clock above his mirror and jumped! It was time for work! He ran out the door and jumped the steps six at a time, rushed past a frazzled looking room keeper, and out the door. Looking both ways before he ran through the street of honking cars, floating spaceships, and hovercrafts, he zoomed between them when they had all stopped for a red light. 

            "I'm sorry!!!" Marth called back as he bumped into a passing eggplant, which looked back at him confusedly. 

            "Say hi to Nana and Popo for me!" The eggplant called to Marth, who was obviously heading towards the Super Smash Brothers Melee building. 

            Marth leapt through the front doors as he had done yesterday, but this time he was looking rather harassed instead of hearty and excited. 

            "Ah, there you are, Marth. We have drawn names, and you will be competing with Kirby, and Princess Zelda. Princess Peach will be your ally." The Master hand boomed to him. 

            Marth straightened up his clothes, when it finally registered in his mind. He was fighting Zelda again…and Peach was his ally? Oh, fun…great…this would be convenient. He walked towards a pink fluff ball that stared up at him.

            "'Ayo Marf!" The pink fluff ball called up to him, which Marth guessed was Kirby. "I am fighting you today." It called up happily.

            Marth just couldn't picture himself fighting a pink painted cotton ball. Soon his stare at Kirby was drawn back, as someone hooked his arm with his or hers. 

            "Marth babe! We're helping each other!" Marth knew who that was.

            "Hello, Peach. Did you enjoy dinner last night?" Marth asked Peach, who smiled angelically. 

            Peach got a pouting look on her face and ran her finger up and down Marth's arm, and in a sullen tone said, "Well…it just wasn't the same without you. Not to mention Zelda and Link ran out right after you…I was stuck with Mario." Her voice soured up at the last statement.

            "I noticed." Marth muttered under his breath, remembering the night before. He didn't pull his arm from Peach's, just so she wouldn't fuss. When the time came, the three of them walked across the bridges, all the way to the Fountain of Dreams. 

            "It's so beautiful!" Peach said, gazing at all the pretty lights and colors, especially the liquidy looking substance flowing around their feet. "How about you meet me here after work? Just stay a little longer, hmm?" Peach said. 

            "I…"

            "Wonderful!!! It's a good thing it's towards the back, behind all the other grounds." Peach giggled, winking at Marth, her arm still stuck with his.

            "Where's Zelda?" Marth asked, noticing it was only the three of them.

            "She's probably still sulking around with Link in the corner. She's been doing that all morning…Did Link make a big fuss when he found you in Zelda's room?" Peach asked, having no idea that Zelda had actually kissed him.

            "Oh yes." Marth said, nodding, glad she didn't know about everything. "A very big deal…" Marth added under his breath. 

            Zelda finally appeared down the bridge leading to where they were. Peach was right; she did look sulky. 

            "This will be a timed match!! Ready? GO!" The Master Hand's voice boomed from speakers on the sides of the stage. 


	12. Giddy Schoolgirls Forever

            Bright lights flipped on, nearly blind Marth, who went sightlessly stumbling backward and tripping over Kirby.

            "I'll take on Zelda, Marth-babe. You take on marshmallow." Peach said, walking quickly towards Zelda. 

            Marth stood up and looked at Kirby, who was just sitting there, smiling at him. "Kirby?"

            "Yes Marf?" Asked Kirby, who looked just about as delighted as the Toads. 

            Marth shook his head, still wondering why Kirby hadn't attacked, "Aren't you going to fight?"

            Immediately Marth found himself inside a very very tight, pink, and wet room. "Marf tashtes like metal." He heard Kirby's voice echo, then was spat out in a slimy jumble onto the floor. He gazed up to see that Kirby was now wearing a blue wig, which looked remarkably like Marth's hairstyle, and a nice mini falchion to go along with it. 

            Marth stood up, "So you're somewhat of a shape shifter, are you?" Marth asked. He just couldn't bring himself to hurt this adorable little fluff ball, but little did he know that Kirby was already charging up the shield breaker while he had been talking. Without warning, Marth was flung back into one of the platforms by Kirby's attack. "Youch!" He yelped mentally while regaining balance on his feet, and walking towards Kirby who was standing below him with his usual innocent smile. "You're a smart little—whoa!" Marth was slapped on his back to the ground as Kirby grabbed hold of his feet and tugged. 

            "Marf ish weak." Kirby said, still having that very innocent grin about him. "Marf lets his guard down very eashily." 

            "I suppose you're right." Said Marth, getting slowly to his feet, rubbing his backside and shoulder blades. "You're pretty strong for an eight inch tall ball of—gah!" 

            Kirby tripped Marth. Again. Quickly afterwards, Kirby picked Marth up by the collar, leapt up into the air, and then flung Marth downward, landing on top of him, taking shape of a large stone.   

            "Oof!" was forced from Marth's mouth as he had all the wind knocked out of him (he was beginning to wonder if he'd have any organs left over at the end of the battle). But before he could move himself, Kirby changed back into himself (And Marth was very relieved that Kirby did not weight 70 pounds anymore) and picked Marth up by the cape, flinging him backward into the tallest platform. 

            Marth stood up, finally figuring that this pink glob of whipped cream was not to be taken lightly. Yet still, not being able to bring himself to hurt Kirby, Marth flipped his blade so he would hit Kirby with the flat of his blade (Fearing he may totally slice Kirby in half if he tried with the blade). Before Kirby could eat him, smash him, or throw him around anymore, Marth smacked Kirby's head with the flat of his blade, but was reluctant to spot that it bounced right off. 

Kirby stood still, and then shuddered. "What wush that?"

Marth blinked, then placed the flat of his sword on Kirby's head. He put pressure on it slightly, and squished Kirby to the ground, making him look like a balloon that had been squeezed in the middle, sort of pear shaped. All of a sudden, Kirby started giggling madly, as though he had a switch on his back that made him do different things. 

"Are you alright?" Marth asked, removing his sword, beginning to laugh a little himself. Laughing always _was_ sort of contagious…

"I…I ish…geeeeeeeeeheheheheeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kirby began, his eyes going haywire. He flopped on his belly and began pounding the ground insanely. Marth backed away, not too sure what to make of this. Kirby just lay there, laughing.

Marth heard some girly giggles coming from above his head, on the topmost platform, so he hopped up on the furthest to the right and looked at the middle platform. The two Princesses weren't exactly battling it out, but having more of a giggle/prod contest. 

"Hehe…hey! That tickles!" Screeched Zelda as Peach poked her in the side.

"Ack! Don'…don't you dare!!!" Peach said, giggling nearly as madly as Kirby. Zelda was trying to prod Peach's stomach, and apparently that was Peach's weakest spot. Peach pulled Zelda's hair, and Zelda grabbed Peach's crown, waving it in front of her face. "Give that back!" Peach giggled, reaching for it, making Zelda back up.

"Hehehe! Wha--? Hey! Whoaaaaaa!" Zelda had backed up a little too far and lost balance, falling onto the furthest platform to the left. Before she had fallen, however, she had grabbed Peach's dress, making Peach fall with her. 

Marth chuckled quietly. 'This is the way girls ought to fight…' he thought, watching them.

"Hey!" Peach said, still giggling as she got off of Zelda. She bent down and grabbed her crown, positioning it back on her head. "None of that! Or I'll have to steal your boooooooy friiiiiiiiend." Peach said, as though she were still a preteen taunting her best friend.

"What do you mean my booooooooy friiiiiiiiiend?" Zelda repeated, standing up gingerly. "You can't take Link, he's mine!" She said defensively.

"I was only joking! You know, I heard you two were in a bit of a quarrel last night and still are. Seriously, girl, I think you should give him up…" Peach said, folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

"I know you can't stand him…but…I can't help it if he's overly-charming." Zelda said, pushing Peach playfully, half telling her to stay off the subject.

"So what happened yesterday? What have you guys been fussing over this time? Did Marth whoop his butt again yesterday in the guest room? Huh? Huh? Did he, did he??" Peach asked, winking and nudging Zelda with her elbow.

"No!!" Zelda said, beginning to blush. She couldn't deny that Marth was one heckuva butt-whooper. "You know, I think the only reason Link lost to Marth was because—" 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!! Came the alarm, making Marth jump and nearly fall off the platform. He had gotten so caught up in…sort of…eaves dropping, even though he knew he wasn't supposed to. It was against his conduct, really. 

"Sudden death!" The Hand's voice boomed through the speakers again. 

'Uh oh…' Marth thought. He hopped down towards Kirby, who was just now sitting up and wiping his eyes, which had teared up from his hysteretic-ness. 

"'ayo Marf. It wush a good battle, but you win." Kirby said, giving Marth a wide grin.

"But didn't you hear? It's sudden death. Neither team managed to knock anyone off the stage." Marth said, wondering what Kirby would say about this.

"I know, Marf, I ish not deaf. But once you loosh your title of unbeaten, once you get knocked off…it ish no ushe. I will go now, sho you may keep your unbeaten title for now. But once you loosh it, we will haf a fair fight, ok, Marf?" Kirby said.

"But that's unfair towards you! Losing just because I'm unbeaten? I've only fought twice since I've gotten this job." Marth said, hardly believing his ears that his own opponent would fall off on purpose just to let him keep his unbeaten title.

"And dat ish de way you musht keep your unbeaten title. Just keep fighting and keep your unbeaten title and people will glory you. Glory glory glory." Kirby repeated, suddenly jumping off the edge before Marth could do anything.

Marth was left rather confused, a little disappointed that there wasn't much of a battle, but also happy that Kirby was cheering for him. He heard noise from above, the two Princesses were deciding who'd go.

"I'll go."

"No, I'll go!"

"Come on! Quit being all noble, babe. You ALWAYS want to give up because of me." He heard Peach say.

"Peach, I've already lost once…it's no use keeping this up." He heard Zelda saying pretty much what Kirby had been saying. He never realized being "unbeatable" was so important around here.

"Zelda-babe, you haven't lost! You've only fought once and it was a draw, remember? Mr. Gentleman let you draw so you wouldn't have to humiliate yourself like your stupid boy friend did." Peach negotiated.

"So you're going to throw away your perfect title just so I can fight for the rest of the year, humiliated because some new guy took up for me?" Zelda put up an excuse.

"Girl! Come _on_!!" Peach snorted. "He was jus' bein' sweet! If you don't want him, I'll take him! Gladly!" Peach laughed.

Zelda laughed as well, "Take him? Who said I wanted him…" Zelda trailed off, sounding a little sarcastic. 

"Well, I'm goin' whether you like it or not!" Peach declared, finally setting the subject back on track.

"How about we go at the same time? Surely Kirby and Marth have battled it out below already, right? It'll just be a surprise who wins." Zelda said, now sounding like an immature preteen making friends with a Barbie doll.

Marth just stood there, not sure what to do. Suddenly two pink dresses with blonde hair flailing behind them went zooming down into the pit before his eyes. 

"GAME!!" The master hand shouted. "And this game's winner is…" The Master Hand trailed off. "The red team!!!" 

Marth gazed down at his clothes. He had forgotten that he had used his blue and white cape the day before, then his green cape for dinner. He had his red cape now, and hadn't even realized that his team had been given a name. 

"Jigglypuff! Pichu! Yoshi! Mewtwo!" the glove called around the room, after drawing four names from a bowl with slips of paper in it. "This round will be every man for himself!" 

"Hmmf! Great! All my talents gone to waste! I could be battling great warriors when I'm settled with a green dinosaur plushie, a ball of elastic, and a yellow electric rat!!!" Mewtwo fussed, hovering up the steps. "Youch! Ow! Hey! Watch it!" He suddenly broke his focus on floating and fell to the ground as Pichu zapped his tail with a small electric vine, Jiggly puff threw her green headband around his neck and pulled him to the ground, and Yoshi cracked an egg on his head. 

Marth chuckled and walked past the harassed Mewtwo and gang, and towards the food table, having not eaten that morning. 


	13. Information Gone to Pass

            As Marth walked towards his locker to put away his things that were only of use in battle, he felt the familiar tug on the back of his cape. 

            "Marth-babe. Don't forget about later, all right? I'll be waiting in the main room…everyone else has left and Master Hand is back in his office." She winked at him.

            "Yes, Peach. But first I have to go back to my hotel room…" he said, not making the effort for why he had to go. He leaned against the door, expecting it to open, but it was locked.

            "Uh uuuuuuh…" Peach said, shaking her head. Marth looked back at her, and saw the keys twirling around in her gloved fingers. "There's no way you're escaping me this time…" She said, now taking hold of his collar and pressing him against the wall like she had done the day before. Her nose was up against Marth's and she grinned slyly. "If you don't like me…that's alright…I'll just be alone…forever…" She said in a very sulky voice, turning away from him now and walking towards the main room.

            "Peach…I didn't mean it that way." Marth said in a very soothing tone. He walked till he was beside her and held out his arm, as if accompanying her to a dance. 

            Peach looked up, and for the first time, she gave Marth a sincerely happy smile, instead of mischievous or sly. She took his arm and they walked into the main room. Both were silent, and Peach kept glancing at Marth, as if wanting to say something, but not sure what. They were nearly to the Fountain of Dreams, when a very disturbing sound reached their ears…moaning and slopping. It seemed someone was having a very heavy make out session.

            Peach's eyes widened as she turned the last corner on the bridge to see Zelda and Link, Link pinning Zelda to the wall, kissing up and down her neck, and groping in places he shouldn't be. His mouth reached Zelda's again, and he led her into a deeper kiss than either Marth or Peach had ever seen. Peach's nose wrinkled in disgust as she watched this, but she took a step or two back as Zelda's eyes parted slowly and she spotted them.

            "Link…mmmm…no…stop…it's Peach." She told him as his lips trailed her neck again.

            Link stopped kissing and groping Zelda, then turned and saw Peach, then Marth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then wiped his hand on the bottom of his tunic, "Well look who's come to crash the party…" 

            "Zelda, just what EXACTLY are you doin'?!" Peach asked, and Marth took the hint that she'd never seen Zelda do this before. 

            Zelda looked away and blushed. "Link…Link asked me to meet him here…"

            "Shut up." Link muttered to Zelda. (Marth's fist clenched slightly).

            "You guys should save that stuff for a private room!" Peach mocked, glaring at Link.

            "I'm sure you two could've done worse…" Link retorted, stepping closer. 

            "We were only coming here for a quiet moment alone." Peach said, now going a little red in the cheeks.

            Link laughed spitefully. "Like I said, you could've done worse." 

            "Link…let's leave, ok?" Zelda asked, reaching out to Link's shoulder like she'd done the previous night.

            "No. We ain't leavin' till I settle the score with this—"

            Zelda finally stood up for herself, and grabbed the end of Link's long pointy ear, dragging him across the bridge. "We're LEAVING!" She said, concluding all speech between them. Marth and Peach stood watching until the couple wove their way out of site. 

            "What was that about?" Marth asked Peach.

            "Today, during the lunch break…Zelda and I had a little chat. She told me that ever since you came along, Link's been a lot more forceful with her, and she supposes he's been wanting to show her that he can do anything better than you—sexual term wise." Peach said slowly, not using any "babe"s this time.

            "That's unusual…" Marth said, lifting Peach up by her waist, and setting her down on the lowest platform, then jumping up onto it and sitting beside her.

            "Yeh', it is. Before, Link was really kind and gentle to her as though she were a fragile china doll that could break at the slightest touch. Tonight really surprised me because Link looked like he was really forcing Zelda into something nasty. She's never done anything that heavy…not till now, and she tells me everything that happens, so she wouldn't leave out an exciting night like that. She said she's scared to push him away, that he might hurt her…he might verbally or physically abuse her." Peach said, looked down at her hands.

            "So Link used to be really kind until I came along…" Marth said, feeling uneasy as though he'd just done something extremely bad and couldn't repent for it.

            "Well, he's always been conceited." Peach said, breaking the tension a little, and giggling slightly. "But he's never been rough with her. Just lately he's started telling her to shut up at her slightest sound. It seems the only sound he'll let her make now is a groan of pleasure…and you know what I'm talking about." Peach added at the end, smiling up at Marth, once again showing a sincere smile.

            Marth smiled back, feeling a lot more comfortable with the non-pushy Peach. He slipped his arm around her waist, knowing that this was what she was hoping for. He knew she was feeling pretty bad, knowing that her best friend was being practically tortured by her own boy friend, which Peach, in the first place, hated.

            As a natural reaction, Peach laid her head on Marth's shoulder, and scooted closer against him so his arm could fit fully around her waist. There was nothing but a beautiful silence afterward, both feeling very happy in each other's company. 

            Marth, now knowing that Peach had another side, went ahead and gave Peach her biggest target. He made a motion as to tell her to sit up fully, so she did, and looked up at him questioningly, expecting him to tell her that he had to leave. 

            Peach gazed deeply into those big comforting eyes…they were so soft…they looked like they were made of silk…she couldn't help but fall into somewhat of a dreamy state. 

            Marth tilted her chin up to his level and placed his lips gently against hers, making sure it didn't feel forced, just to take her mind off of what was hurting her. Marth had almost put his arms around her waist and sat her on his lap when there was a loud "*Buuuuuuuummmmm……………………………………*" and the lights above went out. 

            The two of them were pitched into complete darkness. Peach (even though Marth couldn't see her) blushed, feeling that she had become rather vulnerable, rather than in her usual I-want-to-lead state, and drew back, looking around. 

            "I suppose we'd better go before we get locked out." Marth said, his voice even dreamier than Peach could take. She wanted to throw herself at him, but she didn't…partly because she didn't want to miss and make them fall off the entire stage, and never be able to find their way to the ladder.

            "Don't forget I have the keys." Peach said. Marth heard a jingling sound, marking that Peach still_ did_ have the keys. 

            "Well…we still probably should go." Marth said, and wondered why he had said that. He wasn't feeling uncomfortable or anything…

            Peach sighed, wishing he'd have continued to kiss her with those beautiful lips of his. "Alright…let's go."

            "Alright. Take my hand so you don't fall off the bridges." Marth said, his eyes finally adjusting to the very dim light coming from a crack in the doors, leading to the outside world.


	14. Becoming Closer

            Well, first off, I'm gonna answer/question some of my reviews for chapter 13. ^.^ Ok, first off, here are the reviews.

**            MungoJerry:**Yipes...all the Zelda characters are really stupid. o_O (Wah! I like Zelda, ah well.) Interesting story so far, strange, soap opera thing.

            **And here's my question to you,; What do you mean all the Zelda characters are really stupid? Do you mean the way I made them in my fanfic or the way they are in the game? Either way I don't think you should be reading this if you dun' like 'em cuz they're the main characters, k, babe? *Peach voice* Hehe, but continue to read if you want, cuz I like it when people DO like my fanfic ^.^**

**(another review) Arcia: **Is this a Marth/Peach or a Marth/Zelda? Or a love triangle? I hope Link comes to his senses, that was just plain nasty...

            And here's my answer to your question ^.^,; You'll just hafta to read to find out ^-~ Hehe. 

            And continueing the fanfic ^.^.^.^.^~ OH YA! And, I'm going to be giving some publicity to my friend, (For all of you Zelda lovers, I HIGHLY recommend this for you! WONDERFUL I TELL YOU!) My Final Death, is her name. Please look her up and read her "Serving Zelda" Fanfic. It's her first Zelda fanfic and it is BY FAR my favorite!!!! You can read all of other stuff too, though, I'm not putting it down or anything :D 

            ANYWAY!! Back to the 14th chappy…

            "Forget it! Come on, it was nothing…" Peach said, giggling madly as Zelda gave her a playful, yet piercing glare, remarking about the night before. 

            "Please tell me what happened! It's like you've all of a sudden blocked up now…" Zelda said, folding her arms. "You hardly share any juicy info with me anymore. I NEED MY CHEESY GOODNESS!!!!" 

            "Well…You can get all the cheesy goodness you want making out with your loser of a boy friend…as for me, I'm still working with mine." Peach said, blushing slightly.

            "Oh my gosh…don't tell me…did he REALLY ask you out already?? Did you…Did you kiss him!?" Zelda said excitedly. A few of the other contestants beginning to turn and stare at the two babbling in the corner. 

            "No…He didn't ask me out…" Peach said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "And…he…maybe…kissed me…" Peach bit her lip, grinning insanely, blushing just as much.

            "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Zelda said, hopping up and down crazily. "He didn't!!!" She squealed. 

            "Hey pretty babe…what are you two giddy school girls up to?" Link's voice came from behind Zelda. 

            Zelda turned and smiled sheepishly at Link, "We're just talking about last night…" 

            "What about it?" Link asked, slipping his arms around Zelda's waist and pulling her close.

            "Peach's first kiss…" 

            "Oh, Peach. Please don't tell me you've never been kissed before." Link asked, rolling his eyes.

            Peach blushed even darker and turned from them, "Zelda…you promised you'd never tell…" 

            "Oh come on! We can tell Link, he won't tell anyone…will you?" Zelda's eyes drifted from Peach to Link's eyes. 

            "Of course not…I'll do whatever you want…" Link said, rubbing noses with Zelda. "Sorry…but I have to go. Don't miss me too much. I'm up." Link added, pulling away from Zelda and throwing a thumb back at the Master Hand. 

            "Don't worry…I'll miss you. Break a leg." Zelda said, smiling at Link as he left.

            Link chuckled, "I'll try not to break my own." 

            Zelda smiled and sighed as he finally walked from sight into the maze of stages.

            "Link is so different today…He's so sweet today…" Peach said, turning to Zelda.

            "Oh please, don't tell me you've finally taken a liking to him." Zelda folded her arms protectively.

            "No…it's just…yesterday he was really forcing and lately he's been really rough with you…today he's all gentle and kind." Peach said, highly offended that Zelda would ever think she liked Link.

            "Well, it may sound odd…but I think it's because Marth is absent today. I really think he's been doing all that just because Marth's around…he's really afraid he'll lose me. I dunno why…I love him." Zelda said, sitting down on a bench, her thoughts drifting to Marth even though she didn't want them to.

            "Wait, you love Marth or Link?" Peach teased, sitting beside Zelda.

            "Link! You idiot!" Zelda said, slapping Peach's leg.

            "I know, I know…I'm jus' pickinwitcha." Peach giggled.

            "Ugh…" Marth rolled over in his hotel bed, his eyes going in and out of focus while opening. 'Mmm…Shower time…' He thought, sitting up slightly and rubbing his eyes, then looking at the clock. He gaped. 'Or not…' He thought, then frantically leapt out of bed and rushed around faster than he had when Toad had come to pick him up. It was already noon!

            "That's twice in a row, Marth." The Master Hand said as Marth jumped through the doors like he'd done the past few days. 

            "I know, sir. I'm sorry, sir…I really need to buy an alarm clock…" Marth said, glancing at Peach, who had her hand over her mouth and was giggling.

            "Where were you, babe?" Peach asked as Marth sat down beside her, gripping his arm like the night before.

            "At the hotel…sorry. I slept in. I was up most of the night." Marth said.

            "Doing what?" Peach said, her tone changing from her usual pushy and bossy to innocent and caring. 

            Marth decided to flatter her for the fun of it, "Thinking about you…and last night." 

            Peach blushed deeply as Zelda gave her a disbelieving look, "We…I…It was only a simple kiss!!!" Peach reassured Zelda, who was giving her an Oh-I-get-it… Look. 

            Marth chuckled warmly and looked up at the stairs where three people were coming from. Marth stood up abruptly and began to walk to the opposite side of the room into the dark shadow of the corner when he saw Link.

            "What's wrong?" Peach asked, following Marth.

            "I don't want to stir up any trouble…" Marth said, trying to hide his face as Link walked to Zelda and acted just as sweet and kind as he had that morning. "I mean, look at them. If I go over there…I don't want Link to get in a rough mood…" Marth said.

            Peach put her arms around Marth's waist and rested her head on his chest armor lightly, "Well that's really considerate of you."

            Marth felt himself go slightly red, still not quite used to this treatment, but finally relaxed after a moment or two and wrapped his arms around Peach as well. 

            And just to spoil that special moment of his, there came a cold voice from beside the two, "Come on. We're up." 

            Marth looked over and saw Samus in her orange armor, her eyes looking as bored as ever through her visor. "I'm sorry. Please tell the Master Hand that I can't fight you…" 

            "And just why not?" Samus glared, her icy cold voice making Marth want to cringe.

            "You see, Samus, he's got this little code of honor jiggy goin' on where he can't harm women, get it?" Peach said, putting on her cool tone and moving towards Samus with her hand on her hip.

            "Too bad. We're fighting. Pretend I'm a guy, it's not hard." Samus said, rolling her eyes.

            "I'm sorry but I'll have to call draw." Marth said to Samus. 

            All Samus did was growl and walk off. She walked to the Master Hand and muttered something to him, and the Master Hand nodded himself and called out, "Would anyone like to volunteer to battle Marth?"

            Marth didn't think this was all too much of a great idea, and like he figured, Link glared over to him. How did he know?

            "Alright, Link."

            "No…Please, Link…don't go. You already fought…just stay." Zelda pleaded as Link got the rough look on his face, no longer kind and happy. 

            "Leave off." Link said, yanking his collar from Zelda's gloved grip.

            "Link…please. Just forget about everything. Pretend it never happened. You don't have to settle whatever score you two have. Please just…stop." Zelda said, making the most innocent and angelic face she could.

            Link turned and looked at her. How could he say no to that? He shook his head, releasing himself from Zelda's spell. "No…the sooner we fight, the sooner it'll be over." He turned away.

            Zelda looked at the ground, the two golden ringlets on the sides of her face sticking to her cheeks with the tears she produced. 

            Link felt his heart drop a few notches, hearing Zelda sob softly. He turned back to her and put his hand under her chin, lifting her head up to his level. He placed a soft loving kiss on her lips and smiled at her, a confident twinkle in his eye. "Cheer for me, love?" He asked, wiping a few of her tears from her cheek.

            Zelda couldn't help but smile at this. She nodded and hugged him tightly, but shortly, then let him walk back out of sight into the maze of stages once more. 

            "Don't worry…Marth wouldn't kill him." Peach grinned as she walked back to Zelda. "He's not that mean…" 

            Zelda didn't want to glare at her very best friend, but found it hard not to as she was against her. "Link will win. Don't think that Marth is the best just yet…" 

Ok peoples! That's it for this chapter. Sorry about not updating it for so long, but I haven't had much inspiration lately L But I have a good battle coming up (I think) So…*Grin* And also, DO NOT FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY FRIEND'S FANFIC! WOOOONDERFUUUUUUL. ALSO! Don't forget that reviews = Inspiration and Inspiration = more writing and more writing = More fanfic for you guys to enjoy! YAAAAAAY! So review as much as possible please, cuz I really like 'em *Nods vigerously* 


	15. Another Approach, a Different Triumph

** *Cries* YOU PEOPLE ARE MEEEEEEEEEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ASK FOR A LITTLE MORE REVIEWING AND ONLY TWO PEOPLE REVIEW THIS TIME!!!!! TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *Coughs and clears her throat, becoming rather tranquil, then smiles sweetly* ****J **

**JJJ Hi people ****JJJ Lol, ya….it's true. Only TWO reviews. I was pretty sad about that ****L BUT! I was very happy because my most faithful reviewer gave me a death threat LOL~! I must say…those are probably my favorite =D ;), not to say that you guys should all threatening me with death but…*Grin* I'm sure you all know what I mean. But anyway…ya…****L I haven't had much inspiration..you guys haven't been pushing me and making me feel welcome! *Fountain of tears* Anyway, since I haven't had much inspiration…don't blame me if this chapter is crummy LOL**

            "Listen. I don't want you to feel this way." Marth said, preparing himself for battle, but rather reluctantly.

            "You're gay." Link said, straightforwardly. He was dead serious. He thought Marth was gay.

            "Gay?" Marth asked, not quite sure what Link was playing at.

            "That thing you said just then. You sounded gay." Link said, not drawing his sword.

            "I can assure you. I'm not gay…" Marth said, running his hand through his hair a little embarrassedly. A few of the other creatures were staring at them.

            "See? You just ran your hand through your hair…" Link said, trying to sound as bully-ish as possible.

            "LINK ISH AWAISH RUNNING HISH HAND THROUGH HISH HAIR!!!!" Marth heard Kirby shout from the side stand, then burst out laughing as Kirby added, "AND LINK ISH SIGHING LIKE A GIRL TOO!"

            "SHUT UP FLUFF BALL!" Link bellowed at him, and he shut up. "My point is, you sound and look gay." Link said, not looking or feeling so tough now, but feeling rather stupid having to resort down to name-calling.

            "It seems others think you look and sound gay, too. Apparently you have no room to speak." Marth said, chuckling easily. 

            "They're just taking sides!" Link said, feeling rather sheepish, and, without knowing it, he ran his hand through his hair.

            Marth could tell that Peach was stifling giggles from the look on her face, but Zelda just looked stern and stubborn.

            "Listen…we're here to fight, so let's fight." Marth said, now feeling kind of stupid since now he was trying to start the fight, where in the beginning, he had been trying to prevent it. 

            Link grinned, and Marth could sense a hint of Triumph over him, be he didn't know why. "So be it." 

            Marth got into an attack stance, waiting for the bell to sound, and as soon as it did, he ran towards Link, who didn't even have his sword up yet, but found a sharp pain pierce his thigh. The same one he'd hint Link in. He looked down…Link had had an arrow out in his right hand that Marth hadn't spotted. 

            "You were being rather reckless." Link said, a mock compassionate look came over his face. Link turned the arrow slowly, making the arrowhead form a circle deep inside Marth's leg. Suddenly, he yanked the arrow from Marth's leg, making Marth yelp and stumble backward, the arrowhead pulling much skin from his leg as it came out. 

            Marth clutched where the arrowhead had been, closing his eyes in deep pain. "Ugh…" He gasped as a sudden surge of pain met his stomach, and got blown across the wire frame stage, and into one of the floating platforms, feeling his spine bruise as his back hit the platform at a great force.

            "Remember those spots?" Link asked, advancing slowly, his sword swinging eerily beside his leg as he took each step. 

            Marth tried to lift himself, but slumped on the ground. He looked at his stomach…Link had made a horizontal slash across his stomach just like Marth had done to him. 

            "You're pathetic. I realized that you're always so happy, that if you got mad, what would happen then? A little taunting seemed to do the trick. You were so fired up you weren't as keen in sense as usual…one hit and that's all it took. One hit…" Link said slowly. There was no noise in the arena. The only sound anyone could hear was the slow tip-tap…..tip-tap……of Link's boots making their way towards Marth. 

            "You…You did well…" Marth said, cringing in pain with each word. Each gasp of breath was painful…searing his lungs. 

            "DON'T TREAT ME LIKE YOUR STUDENT!!!" Link said, and landed a hard kick to Marth's already-injured stomach. "I'M BETTER THAN THAT!" He screamed at Marth.

            "I know that…" Marth said, compassion filtering through the pain in his voice. 

            Link was taken aback. How could Marth say that? How could he just…Say that? Link couldn't understand. Link had been so sure Marth would either stay silent or shout back…how could he be…so nice? Link hated to think of it that way, but there was no other way to say it.

            "I knew you were better than that…you have great potential…you just didn't use it…" Marth said slowly, blood dripping from his lips from each word. 

            Link was wide-eyed and surprised. He hesitated, "Tch…what would you know?!" He asked angrily.

            "From our very first fight…" Marth arched his back and got onto his hands and knees. "From the very first slash…" Marth stood on one knee, then used his other leg to lift himself to his legs, and wavered for a second, swaying back and forth. "You showed potential like I've never seen before. You were so angry with me after I dodged your punches, that you became like me after you taunted me tonight…you lost your keen senses…you got angry…and since that day, you've been angry with me…and that's why you've never been able to hit me with your sword till now. It's no wonder you were unbeatable before…you may not be able to fight with your fists, but you've got a heck of a lot you could do with your sword…"

***huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge grin!!!!!* suh' howdya like it?! LEMME KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! REVIEWWWWW! I want more than two reviews this time, please ****L Pleeeeeeeeease? *Angel face* ****J Remember, more reviews, more inspiration….and forgive me if I don't update in a while, because we're in the middle of moving, and we're leaving on Saturday…so please don't kill me =P Once we get our comp set up, I'll update. But if you guys are sweet and REVIEEEEEEW, then I may be able to update SOONER! YAAAAY!**


	16. Varying Sorrows

Heh heh…SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Whatcha think of the last chappie? I got a request to make it a little longer…Ya, I'm really sorry to everyone who read that….I IZ SOWY!!!! *Cries pathetically* Heh, but…see…The thing is that when the packers came, we moved the computer to my mom and dad's room and I was writing the last chappie in their room late at night, and they were bugging me to get off…..of course, I've noticed that I tend to make my chappies short…..sowy =( I know you guys probably hate me for that…but….YASHE! GUESS WHAT?! I GOT MORE THAT TWO REVIEWS THIS TIME! AND ONLY IN A COUPLE DAYS! YAAAAAAY!!!!……But only four. *Sigh* I was hoping for maybe a FEW more than that….but that's alright =) I guess it's better than nothing, ya? ^.^ Well, here goes….(I'm kinda bored right now….so please don't hurt me if it gets boring LOL)

            Link couldn't respond. He didn't know how…he wanted to shout, but what would he say? He just stood there, silent. Marth stood face to face with him, blood dripping from what seemed every pore on his body, even though that wasn't possible since Link had only cut him in two spots. 

            "You must be pretty good…You see, you were just below my level when you were angry…just a little below it. You only got me a little angry by taunting me, and yet you were able to defeat me. Simply amazing…" Marth said, all the color from his face now draining completely. 

            There was complete silence. Nothing was making noise, nothing. A smile crept to Marth's lips. A friendly, proud smile. Link just gawked. He couldn't bring himself to say 'shut up', and even if he did, it would have been too late…Marth hadn't said anything for three full minutes now. 

            "I suppose there's not even enough room here for one unbeatable competitor…" Marth said, stumbling forward suddenly and falling fast. 

            "No!" Link heard himself say. He threw down his sword and put out his arms, catching Marth, but only just. Everyone in the entire room gasped (except Ganondorf and Samus) even Zelda. Link was only focused on making sure Marth stayed alive. "Medic! Now! Get a healer over here! Now!!" Link roared at the stunned crowd. 

            "I'm-a coming, I'm-a coming!!" Dr. Mario said, pushing his way through the crowd. Princess Peach bolted towards Marth suddenly, wrapping her arms around him. "Let-a go!!!" Dr. Mario shouted at her, trying to pull Marth from her.

            "No! No!!!" Peach yelled back, holding Marth partly in her arms, trying to yank him from both Link and Dr. Mario. Tears clouded her large eyes. "Marth! Wake up!! Please wake up!" She finally got Marth from both of the males' grips and laid Marth down on her lap. She stroked his face, a few tears dripping onto his cheeks, his lips still parted in a peaceful smile. 

            "He's-a not dead! Just give him-a to me and I'll fix-a him right-a up!!!!" Dr. Mario reasoned in a loud voice. 

            "No!" Peach said, hugging Marth's unconscious body protectively. "Marth…come on, babe…wake up…" She groaned, rubbing his forehead vigerously, hoping he'd wake. 

            "Give-a him to me, or he WILL die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dr. Mario bellowed at her, finally wrenching Marth from Peach's grip. 

            Peach sobbed into her dress after Marth left. Link stood gazing at the door where he'd been carried to, feeling rather guilty now. Peach looked up at Link, then stood up. "You…" She said, placing a death glare on Link. "YOU!!!!" She took a step forward and punched Link's jaw as hard as she could with her gloved hand. 

            Link was silent. He didn't look at her. He didn't even look at Zelda as she slowly approached. "Did you…hear him?" Link muttered, feeling childish now. 

            "I heard him…Everyone did…" Zelda said, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. 

            "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!" Peach screamed, taking punches to Link everywhere she could reach, like Zelda had done to Marth, except this time, Link didn't have armor…and Peach was much stronger than Zelda, physically.

            "Peach! Stop!" Zelda shouted over Peach, grabbing both her wrists and making her stop.

            Peach hyperventilated, collapsing on Zelda's shoulder. "I…he…dead…what if he…I…never see him…he's gone…" Peach said in between heavy sobs.

            "He's not gone…I know exactly how you feel…" Zelda said, patting her best friend's back, placing a glance at Link, reminded of the memory.

            Link rubbed his temples with one hand, and put the other on his hip, feeling completely horrible and confused. He didn't want to feel guilty. He didn't want to feel bad…he wanted to be happy he finally beat Marth. He wanted to rejoice, but all he could do was feel like there was a fishhook at the bottom of his stomach, tugging upward from time to time. 

            "Peach…Go home…I'll cover for you with the Master Hand…don't worry." Zelda comforted Peach, and instantly, Peach sprinted from the building, her hands over her eyes, tears streaming to the floor. "Link…Listen. Everything's fine. You beat him. That's all. That's it. No big deal…I knew you could do it. Good job." Zelda smiled, putting her arms around Link's waist and putting her head gently against his chest.

            "But…" Link said airily, wanting to say something regarding Marth's physical state, but couldn't think of anything. His mind was blank…

            "No buts…Don't think. Clear your mind…Be happy. Let's go and sit on the benches…you can rest, alright?" Zelda said, then placed her lips on Link's. Link didn't force it like before. He didn't want to have to try and prove anything now. He had Zelda…he was happy. 

            And yet…Zelda wasn't….

***major gasp* ZELDA'S NOT HAPPY! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIE!!! Ok, no we're not…..but whatever. Sorry, this chappy was kinda short too. Ya…I've gotten into this nasty habit where I make the chapters really short now…but…ALL FOR THE BETTER! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! But anyway, yes! Please review! I like reviews :) They make me really happy…Please? *Angel face* **


	17. Dreams Mean Everything and Nothing

AAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEEEET!!! Hmm….Apparently everyone liked this chapter a load more than the others. *Teehee* Well, thank you my beautiful, BEAUTIFUL fans…And thank you Lance!!!! I love yooooooou!!!!!! Lol, j/k. But you ARE real sweet *Hugs Lance, whoever it is since his nick was anonymous* Ok~! Next chappy….I'M MOVING TOMORROW!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Well….you guys, please give me lots of luck in your next reviews, along with great comments *Cheesy grin* Lol, I love you guys…..you make me so happy =)

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Marth woke up, feeling very dizzy. "Uhn…Where am I?" He whispered to himself, seeing that he was not in the stadium's hospital wing, and not back at his hotel room, but in a dark room with no windows, the walls seemed to be made of dirt. "A…cave? What am I doing here…?" He wondered, beginning to sit up. He jerked suddenly, feeling hard pain in his stomach and leg. 

            Peach's words came flooding into his mind, "He couldn't make it. Apparently the wound you gave him this afternoon went straight through his bone instead of just his skin, which takes longer to heal than just sliced skin, babe."

            Marth nodded to himself, "That's right…" He remembered. He didn't like the thought of having an arrow pushed through his thighbone, and slicing up a few ribs, but apparently it had happened. He tried to sit up slowly…but suddenly some sort of invisible force made him bend his back to lie back down. "Ugh!" He struggled against whatever it was. 

            "I suggest you don't fight against it…you could end up breaking your back." Came a cold voice. So he wasn't alone, after all…

            Marth finally relaxed and laid down like he was supposed to, taking the advice from the stranger into deep consideration.

            "Stunning performance yesterday…" The voice said, Marth could hear it getting closer. It sounded like a woman's voice, though he could not tell who. 

            "What do you mean? I lost…" Marth said, the invisible force still upon him, now putting great stress on his back, as if trying to make him bend backward and snap in half. 

            "You lost the battle, but you've won the Princess's heart." The woman's cold voice said.

            "Princess Peach? She loves me…And I'm in love with her…" Marth said, but then thought, 'I suppose…' 

            "And yet you insist to perform in such a way to win another's heart." The cold voice said. 

            "I have no idea what you're talking about…" Marth said innocently. Suddenly a bright flame came to life, just above his head, nothing to suspend it at all. It was merely floating. Marth looked over and saw the profile of a woman, golden ringlets shining against the fire light.

            Suddenly the figure turned to him, slamming her fists down upon the metal bed on which Marth lay, "WHY DO YOU DO THESE THINGS!?" Princess Zelda shouted, her face finally coming within' view.

            Marth felt as though he were in court…and highly confused. "What?" He asked Zelda, taken by surprise at both the fact that Princess Zelda had him locked in a chamber with only her, and that it was actually _her_ who was doing it, instead of Ganondorf or some other evil villain who wanted revenge for no good reason. 

            "You are so charming…so graceful in all your moves…so _perfect_!" She spat the last word. She began pacing, as though she'd gone insane.

            "Princess…are you alright?" He asked her, wondering what in heavens he'd done wrong THIS time. 

            "I AM TAKEN BY ANOTHER AND YET YOU'LL STOP AT NOTHING TO GET ME TO LOVE YOU!!!!" Zelda screamed suddenly at him. 

            "Princess! Please, calm down! I don't know what you're talking about! I know that you are in love with Link, I know that he is in love with you, but what are you tormenting me for?! I am in love with Princess Peach and that's fine…I'm not _trying_ to get you to love me! I never have!" Suddenly the invisible force was lifted from Marth's back, and he immediately sat up, not taking notice to the pain in his injuries. 

            Zelda put her fingers on her forehead, rocking back and forth on her high heels, as though deep in thought, but she began shaking as though about to cry.

            "Princess, I intend nothing but to make you and Link happy. I have been trying to make Link forget what I did that first day so you two would be peacefully in love. I saw what he did to you that night at the Fountain of Dreams…I understand he was trying to force you into something you didn't want to. Zelda, just believe me…trust me." Marth said soothingly. He took her hands, feeling that that would only be the best to comfort her and make her understand, but it only had the same effect as last time.

            "Marth…" Zelda said, shaking her head, a few tears dripping from her eyes. She looked sorrowfully into his eyes, then pressed her lips to his. 

            Marth couldn't respond. The only thing he wanted was to make sure Link didn't walk in this time…

            Marth woke up once more. He sat up abruptly, no invisible force holding him back this time. 'Was it all a dream? What was that about…' He asked himself. He brushed it away after a moment. 'It was nothing but a dream…' he thought. Suddenly all the pain and aches from yesterday's tournament began leaking through to his brain. "Ugh!" He groaned, feeling his back. 

            "Marth? Marthbabe? MARTH!!!!!" Came Peach's tired voice. 

            Marth looked over at her and smiled. "Peach…" 

            Peach nearly tackled him off his hospital bed trying to hug him. "Oh thank heavens, you're alright!! I was so worried about you!" She said airily, tears streaming down her face again. Suddenly she began smothering Marth's face with kisses.

            "Peach…please. OUCH!" He yelped as Peach sat down on his leg, right where the wound used to be. He was finally able to pry the ecstatic Peach off of him.

            "Oh! Oh…I'm sorry…I'm just so glad you're alright." Peach sighed, sitting on the edge of Marth's bed, running her hand through his hair. 

            Marth put his finger to Peach's mouth to quiet her. He gazed at her, feeling almost as though he was lost in space looking through her large beautiful eyes.  He took her hands in his and pulled her forward, kissing her lips gently. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him, regardless of the pain…this was all worthwhile. 

            But…all he could think about…was Zelda from his dream…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Teehee, I ended it sort of like the last chapter, with the little ending sentence…but that's alright, right? I hope this chappy wasn't too boring for you guys =). I tried to make it as interesting as possible with the dream and junk…believe it or not (you'll probably believe it) I was going to make it Ganondorf in the dream where he taunts Marth, telling him he's won Zelda's heart, and making Marth believe that so that Marth can like Zelda, then Ganondorf was going to kill Zelda to break Link's heart, (Because it's probably just about as bad as killing him) And breaking Marth's heart as well, to gain revenge on the both of them…..but that wasn't too much of a story and it would've ended too soon……AND YOU GUYS DON'T WANT _THAAAAAAAAAAAT_ DO YOU!?!……………..thought not =D=D Well, review please :) I'm moving tomorrow…..*Double deep sigh* Goodbye all you faithful reviewers……I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE ALL TOO SWEET TO MEEEEEEE!!!!**


	18. Unknown Trance

            Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!! Yaaaaaaaaay!!!!! I got more than two reviews! I feel so good ^.^. OH! *Grin* Today's my first day in Virginia with a computer *Go me!* I'm so happy to finally have the 17 hours of driving out of the way LOL. Anyway…yes, interestingly enough, with all the reviews I got just an hour ago when I first checked my email, I got a NEW INSPIRATION!! See how much that works!?!?!!?!?! That means that no matter what you guys think ^.~ you're gonna hafta review if you want more chappies. More reviews would be better than last time =D=D=D Thanx guys, You're aaaaaaaall aaaaaawesome!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marth shifted slightly a few seconds after pulling Peach down, and heard a small **eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**. And oh, how he feared that eep. Suddenly, out of no where, the small hospital bed collapsed underneath the two of them, making everything crash to the ground in a large heap, including themselves. 

            "Ouch…" Peach groaned after a few moments of surprise and shock, suddenly realizing the pain that had entered her ribs.

            "Same here…" Marth said, one eye open. His ribs which had already been bloody and injured, had now been crushed once more – and yet…he still found a reason to smile and laugh. "It always seems that every time I find a moment alone with you, it gets ruined…" He chuckled warmly.

            "Yes…I've begun to notice." Peach said, rubbing her side after helping Marth up gently. 

            "You'd better get home. We have work tomorrow. I'll just stay here tonight and Dr. Mario should be with me soon enough in the morning. I'll be fine. I don't want you staying up worrying over me, alright?" Marth said, twitching every time he stood up and inch taller. 

            "But—"

            "Nope. You're going home. Get some rest." Marth insisted, nearly pushing Peach away. 

            "Alright. I know what I'm loved and when I'm not." Peach threw her nose in the air mock-spoildly. They both laughed shortly and quietly.

            "Goodnight…" Marth whispered as the heavy hospital door shut with a loud echoing bang. 

            "Where's Marth?" Zelda asked Peach as Peach walked in, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

            "Why are you so worried?" Peach asked Zelda suspiciously.

            "For your sake." Zelda winked and giggled, nudging Peach in the ribs.

            "Hey! Watch it…" Peach groaned, rubbing her ribs slightly.

            "What happened?" Zelda asked.

            "Just a little accident last night…" Peach said, not wanting to get into detail.

            "OOOOOOOhhhhh……I seeeeee……" Zelda said knowingly, making Peach blush harder than ever before.

            "It was nothing like that!!!" Peach said, pushing Zelda playfully…but a little too hard. 

            Zelda stumbled back, tripping over the hem of her dress, falling right into the snack bar, food flying everywhere.

            "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?!" Peach asked through giggles, helping Zelda up, and picking small pieces of powdered doughnut from her hair. 

            "I'm…fine…" Zelda said, beginning to laugh a little, herself, but then caught a gaze from over in the shadows. Ganon's. 

            "What?" Peach asked as Zelda fell unusually silent, many people around them laughing and pointing.

            "Ganondorf." Zelda muttered shortly. Ganondorf's gaze was unlike his usual grimace today. More of a concentrated stare, as if he were trying to see into her very soul. 

            "Just ignore him. You know how much he hates you because of that whole Triforce jiggy. I'm tellin' ya…You three should never get into the same room with each other. Even the Master Hand may not be able to stop some of the curses HE could lay on you!" Peach warned, a little on the doubtful side.

            "Ya…alright." Zelda said, finally breaking her hypnotized stare from Ganondorf's and finally accepting that he was just feeling a little off today. 

            "MARTH-BABE!!!!!" Peach shouted, nearly tackling Marth down as he walked through the doors from the hospital wing right before work had started.

            "Whoa! Calm down! Don't hurt me again." Marth laughed softly, recalling the last night's events. 

            Peach just beamed at him. "Guess what?"

            "What?" Marth asked curiously.

            "I got us into a team battle!" Peach said excitedly.

            "Oh really, now? With whom?" Marth asked, walking beside Peach, many people staring at them.

            "Mario and—" Peach began.

            "Please don't tell me it's Link."

            "Nope! Mewtwo." Peach said happily. "Actually, Link hasn't shown up yet this morning, I don't know why. I guess he got sick." Peach said, but in a doubtful tone since she knew that he could have just gone to Dr. Mario and be healed in a jiffy.

            "It looks like I'm fighting this battle alone. You just stay behind me." Marth said, feeling rather reluctant.

            "Why?" Peach asked, offended, as if he were telling that she couldn't fight worth a pile of cold beans.

            "Well, we're fighting two men. I'm not letting another man touch you." Marth said, smiling cheesily.

            "Ha. Funny. But…Mewtwo hasn't really been known to have a gender…so…" She winked at him. "Even though it DOES sound like a guy…I still have an excuse." She added.

            "True. Very true…so be it." Marth sighed. "When do we fight?" 

            "Around lunch time." Peach answered quickly, wanting to drag him into the corner to get a few kisses out of him.

            "Hang on." Marth said, catching Zelda's eye. He tore his grip from Peach and walked towards Zelda, leaving Peach as disappointed as she'd been in the hall of her Castle. All of the thoughts Marth had had the night before…about Zelda…in his dream. Yes. His dream. It was all coming back. He didn't know what he was going to say to Zelda, but he wanted to say something. Anything. He just wanted to talk to her. Something about her presence in his dream was so…inviting. 

            Zelda saw Marth heading her way. She hadn't meant to gaze at him…she didn't even notice herself doing so. She turned her head, hoping not to be noticed, praying that Marth was going to talk to some other creature in the thick crowd. She glanced back, and saw him advancing still. She began walking…she didn't know where, she just did. Marth still followed. 

            Marth's thoughts were racing. He couldn't keep track of them all…there were too many…but the all led back to one thing. Zelda. He had to reach her. It was as if his mind was working on autopilot. Doing what it wanted.

            Zelda reached the stairs up to the bridge where the stages connected. She looked back, hoping with all her might that Marth had stopped or been stopped by someone to chat. He hadn't…he was following her.

            "Oh, hey, Marth! How's your wound? Feeling better???" Said an excited-looking Ness, running up to Marth like a fan to a movie star. Marth didn't hear him…every noise was drown out.

            Zelda began to walk up the stairs, not taking heed of the Master Hand who was ushering her to stop. "You aren't allowed to go onto the stage till you are chosen for battle. Please come over here!" He said, waving himself at Zelda.

            Marth began to fast-walk. Something was taking over him…

            "Marth, you aren't allowed past this line! Please go back!" The Master Hand pleaded, feeling rather helpless. 

            Zelda looked back…why was she running? Why was she avoiding him? Did she really have a reason? Why couldn't she face him? She weaved through the several bridges, not knowing exactly where she was heading. She looked back at the other bridges, then hit a solid wall. She looked up…it was the very last stage. She had nowhere to run now. She looked over the side of the stage…it was too far down…

            Marth hadn't blinked. He wanted to get to her…he didn't know why. Finally seeing her stopped, he walked up to her, and without stopping, clutched both of her arms and drew her into a deep kiss.

            Zelda's heart was beating faster than it ever had, even in battle. Even when faced with Ganondorf who would have seriously killed her on the spot…She was shaking nervously, drawn so deeply into the kiss now, that everything else had disappeared…she was hardly aware that _she_ existed. No noise was to be heard…no light was to be seen…nothing was there but Marth's soft touch.

            Marth drew back, his gaze softening as it hit Zelda's large blue eyes. Everything was just as blurry as it was for Zelda. Nothing was to be seen or heard but the two of them. Neither of them could feel the ground beneath them. Everything was silent…all Zelda could see was Marth and all Marth could see was Zelda…They stood together…Not moving at all…staring at eachother was all they could do. 

Until the sound was broken by a heavy sob…

***Gasp!!!!* What happened to Marth? What happened to Zelda? WHAT HAPPENED TO POOR POOR PITIFUL PEACH!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!??!? ….And what was up with Ganondorf? He was just weird….but anyway ^.^ That just kinda came randomly…I just started typing LOL! I tried to make this chapter a liiiiiiiiiiiittle longer than the rest….but I'm too dang lazy to count the words, or even have MW count 'em for me…..so….nya. =P=P**


	19. Psychic?

            Yaaaaaaaay!!!! More reviews ^.^ You people are so sweet. I got a lot of people saying that Marth should stick with Peach…*Confuzzled face* But a lot of people on my MSN thingy say he should go with Zelda *Even more confuzzled face* WEEEEEEEELL…STINKS FOR YOU PEOPLE~!  HA!!! Because….you guys are gonna hafta wait to see who he goes for – seeing as to how this is based on an event that happened in my life ('cept I didn't fight in SSBM LOL, and my b/f wasn't Marth, and aaaaaaalso, it's just SLIGHTLY straying from what happened since there's magic et cetera, but the basic idea is what happened between me, this one dude, and this other girl…) Marth might go for Zelda…or Peach…or he may die…or someone else might…or they may all live happily ever after…or everyone could find someone different…or only one or two people find someone different…*Gasp* just THINK of the possibilities!!!!!!!!!!! Well =D Hang in there, all of my beautiful fans LOL… (And no…this isn't the last chapter. Make sure that when the "The end" chapter is finished, you guys stick around for the bloopers…because I WILL make them ^.~)

            Marth's eyes tore from Zelda's large and confused eyes, and behind him to see two people. Peach. And (Who else?) Link. He had apparently just gotten there and Peach was leading him back to where she'd seen Zelda go. 

            "How could you…?" Peach asked, her eyes accusing Marth more than her words did. 

            Link just stood there, never looking more shocked then he had then. His eyes were confused…innocent…like a four year old who had just gotten his favorite candy stolen from him and he didn't know why…

            Peach's massive eyes began to well up in tears, her entire body shaking violently…sobbing even louder than she had before, she turned on her heal and ran across the bridges as fast as she could.

            "Peach! Wait! Please!" Marth called after her, breaking his grip from Zelda's arms…and yet…something made him want to hold on still. He looked back at Zelda. It was as if his hands had a magnetic force that made him want to hold Zelda. He tore himself finally from her, rushing past the stunned Link, and after Peach.

_Ganondorf watched silently in the shadows, grinning malevolently. _

            "Peach, please…" Marth begged Peach, sprinting after her. Who would've known a Princess could run so fast in high heals?

            "Just leave me alone!!!" Peach shouted through heavy tears, racing towards the Cloud Taxi. 

            "No, wait…Come on! Let me explain!" Marth beseeched her, trying to keep up with her.

            "SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!" Peach said, finally turning and showing her deep red face to Marth, tears staining it completely. She swung her hand right onto Marth's cheek with all the force she had, leaving Marth to stumble backwards in pain.

            "Peach, wait…" Marth said, after regaining his balance. He ran towards the Cloud Taxi that was just pulling up into the sky. He leapt and tried to grab hold of the side, but his hands slipped right through the condensed water…

            Peach folded her arms and sniffled, turning her back to Marth as the Cloud Taxi took off towards her Castle. 

            Marth felt even more hurt than when he'd received his serious injuries from Link.

            "Zel…Zelda…" Link stuttered, not completely sure of anything right now. He didn't even want to know that he existed at what he'd just seen.

            "Oh, Link…" Zelda began to sob just about as hard as Peach as she collapsed into Link's unopened arms. She hung there limply, Link not moving an inch.

            "What…Why? How…Why?" Was all he could get out.

            "I don't know…I don't know, I'm sorry. Something came over me…He just…" She couldn't think of anything to say without making him hurt any worse then he already did.

            Link stood there…he didn't want to move…he didn't want to live…not anymore. The sounds of the normal chatter were unheard by Link. No one would ever have to know about this but the four of them…That's right…no one else… 'Suicide…' Link thought. 'A beautiful word…'

            A cruel voice interrupted Link's thoughts. "It seems Zelda has been torn from you. What a pity." Ganondorf said lazily, his arms behind his back, casually strolling down the bridge that the two were on. 

            "How would you know anything about what's been going on in my personal life?!" Zelda wanted to shout, but she kept her voice calm…and stern.

            "I have my ways…" Ganondorf said, still lazily. He took a deep breath, and placed a rough finger to his chin pensively. "Now let me see…Marth is half in love with Peach and yet is after the other Princess, Link is so concerned with making everyone around him think he's better than Marth that he's completely lost control of his love life, along with his dearest love. Peach is just…" Ganondorf paused, and grinned brutally. "Lost…" He regained his lazy tone. "Poor, poor, pitiful Princess…has no one to turn to…except her hyper little assistant who wouldn't understand a word she's saying…I can just imagine him nodding, pretending to understand so deeply…while Princess Peach sobs her ditzy little heart out…" He just couldn't help but use a sly grin at the thought.

            "You…How do you…" Zelda pondered quickly while talking.

            "Like I said, I have my ways." Ganondorf took a couple steps forward. Link was still as dumbstruck as he had been…like he was a statue…he was even growing cold.

            "Leave. Now. Get away from us…" Zelda shot Ganondorf a threatening look, holding Link protectively.

            "Alright." Ganondorf said easily, closing his eyes and shrugging. He turned and left…_With the same evil smirk…_

Hehe…next chappy ^.^ More reviews (Sorry…My dad's buggin' me to get off…so…=P) Thank you everyone for your last reviews! =)=)=)


	20. No Longer Win or Lose, but Live or Die

 Yay! I've gained new admirers in the past few days! How sweet is that?! Lol, but I still only got a few reviews…are you guys thinkin'…like… "Well, if she tells everyone to review, then someone else'll do it and I won't have to because there'll be plenty to read." Cuz, if everyone thinks that, I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS! *Sobs pathetically* Hardly anyone is faithful =( 'cept Maziko…YOU'RE AWESOME! I LOVE YOU! =P Lol. Anyway…here's the next chappy (Enough of my weird cries)

Marth just couldn't understand what had come over him. He pondered on this, not wanting to return to the main room inside the Super Smash Brothers Melee building…but went ahead and did so, just so people wouldn't wonder too much. A new thought and question ran through his head every time he took another slow step. 

            'What came over me?'

            'How could I have done this?'

            'It doesn't make sense…'

            'I never lose control like that…'

            'Am I sick?'

            'No, sickness would've never done something like this…'

            'Where's Peach now?'

            'What's she thinking?'

            'Will she ever come back…?'

            'Could she ever…love me again?'

            'After what I did…'

            '_How could she love me…'_

            His steps felt like eternity, even though they were very few. After reaching the door (From what seemed like hours to him) he stepped inside nervously, hoping Zelda had left as well…even though the door he was standing in was the only entrance, and he would've seen her pass. 

            "Reign of Evil comes again…" Came a cruel voice from the closest dark corner of the hallway.

            "What?" Marth asked the voice. He stared around and saw Ganondorf leaning against the wall, arms folded, eyes closed, his expression cool. 

            "You're all too easy." Ganondorf chuckled darkly.

            "What are you talking abou—wait…it's…it was all you…you controlled me…but…" Marth thought of how Ganondorf could've gotten to him…and what about his dream?

            "I read minds. Your dream…I placed it there. You thought Zelda had fallen for you, hadn't you? You wanted her…you wanted her badly." Ganondorf's eyes opened…he gave Marth a sly grin. "I controlled you. You're right. Once I see into someone's mind…I know what their thoughts are…I can manipulate them into doing something, especially if it's something that they lust for…" Ganondorf's eye twitched. "Of course Link only stood there like the stupid imp he is!" 

            "He's a Hylian Elf! I respect him! I wouldn't do anything against him! I didn't want to hurt the two of them! I didn't want to kiss Zelda! I didn't mean to!" Marth defended himself, feeling as though he was doing the most horrible job of it that he'd ever done in his life. He didn't know what to say…what could he?

            "You didn't want to kiss the Princess?" Ganondorf asked, his face going expressionless. His eyes penetrated Marth…there was nothing he could do about it.

            Marth felt a twinge of deceit. He realized it…he really _was_ in love with Zelda, even though he didn't want to believe it. "What about…What about Peach, huh?! Why did you have to hurt her!?!" Marth shouted, hoping no one in the main room would hear and come out to see. He wanted to take this fight alone.

            "I didn't _have_ to…she wasn't even part of the plan…it just ended up that way. It's not my fault she fell in love with you. No matter, of course. She's probably fallen out of love with you by now. After what you…_did…_" 

            "SHUT UP!" Marth roared, whipping out his sword and charging at Ganondorf.

            "Uh uh uh…" Ganondorf said, shaking his head. He held out his hand, and waved it around in circles.

            Marth's body tensed up. He dropped his sword. He did somewhat of a pretzel and began spinning in midair.

            "Before, we were in a team battle." Ganondorf said, and made Marth stop spinning. He grabbed Marth by the neck and brought his face close to his own, staring deeper into his soul. "That was a matter of winning and losing." Ganondorf unsheathed his own giant sword in his other hand, and put the rounded tip to Marth's neck. "This…is a matter of life and death…" 

            A voice in the back of Marth's head came to him, "Join…me. Kill…Zelda…Triforce…Wisdom…mine…Courage…yours…" The words went in and out like a badly tuned radio. "Join me…Kill Zelda and Link…The Triforce of Wisdom will be mine…The Triforce of Courage will be yours…" The voice became clearer. Marth shook his head.

            "Stop it!" Marth strained.

            "I have one…you have the other. I have the pleasure of killing Zelda, and you can kill your enemy…we both get something out of it." Ganondorf reasoned with his real voice. "Get it?"

            "Link isn't my enemy. I won't let you hurt Zelda…" Marth put his hands on Ganondorf's, trying to pry his fingers from his neck.

            Ganondorf's face contorted, and his grip became tighter. His sword tip pressed firmer up against Marth's neck, making Marth gulp.

            "I can kill the two of them without your help, but it'd be easier with your help, and you'd be out of my way…" Ganondorf said, his eyes telling Marth this was his last chance.

            "I…I…" Marth closed his eyes, his lungs splitting sharp pains now, struggling to live. 

            "Life…or death…What do you choose…"

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOO!! Wowee! You could FEEL the tension in that room! *Darth Vador's voice* "Join the dark side…" *Evil laugh* Ok, you guys! It's winding down to the last few chapters! AND DON'T FORGET TO STAY FOR THE BLOOPERS AT THE END! _NO ONE CAN FORGET THAT! BLOOOOOOOOPERS!!!!!!! REMEMBER THAT! DON'T MISS BLOOPERS. DON'T. MISS. BLOOPERS. YOU DO, YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ anyway…*Composed smile* Everyone review! And don't be all "Well, she says that, everyone else will review so I don't have to…" Cuz then I don't get any reviews :( PLEASE REVIEW! BWAHAHAH!!!!!!**


	21. Permitted to Love

** Woooooooooooow! Thanx Maziko! You're awwwwwwwwesome!!!!! *Tells everyone in the entire world who's reading this* Maziko says that he/she is going to help me kill anyone who doesn't stay for the _BLOOPERS!!!!!!!!!! _ *Coughs and becomes tranquil* Yes. So. =) You'd better stay. But anyway, let's get that evil mood rolling again. Ganondorf's ready to kill…**

"I…I don't…" Marth struggled for breath now, his vision darkening by the second.

            "It's only you and me. No one here to save you now…" Ganondorf hissed through clenched teeth.

            "Hold that thought, Ganondorf!" Came Zelda's voice from the doorway. 

            "What the—hey!" Ganondorf roared. Zelda spread her fingers with a very concentrated look on her face, and Marth felt the grip around his neck loosening. 

            "You're not the only one who has magic power around here." Zelda said, now with clenched teeth as well. She flung her arm to the side and Ganondorf flew through the air, spread eagle, and smashed into a nearby set of lockers. 

            "You!" Was all Ganondorf could bellow before standing up and spreading his arms widely. It was Zelda's turn to spread eagle as she hovered into the air, her head fell backward in pain.

            "AAAAAH!' She screamed at the top of her lungs, pain was surging through her body like nothing before. She'd never experienced such a feeling as this. 

            Marth slumped on the ground, still gasping for breath since he'd been let go. He looked up when he heard Zelda's cry and looked towards the door. 'Why is no one coming? Surely someone heard that…' 

            "Because I placed a barrier on that door when I came through after you went running after Peach. A barrier that kept everyone from coming through or hearing anything…apparently sweet Zelda was the only one with enough sense to try and break a small portion of it to break through…" Ganondorf read Marth's thoughts and replied in a sour tone, shifting his fingers in such a way that made Zelda's arm twist around, straining itself to be broken, when he had said "sweet Zelda".

            "Stop it!" Marth could only say, because he didn't have magic powers…and where was his sword? He'd dropped it when Ganondorf had picked it up…but where was it now? He looked around frantically, but it was out of sight! Surely it hadn't gone THAT far! 

            "It's no use looking now…" Ganondorf chuckled evilly, reading Marth's mind once again, then let his hand down and parted his cape from his armor (Making one side of Zelda's body go limp since it wasn't being controlled), revealing that he'd snatched Marth's falchion and put it in his belt. 

            Marth growled, and looked up at Zelda…she looked as though she were about to pass out. He looked back at Ganondorf, who was, just now, putting his hand back up to control the other half of Zelda's body. Marth thought quickly, but then stopped thinking, since he knew Ganondorf would know what he was doing…but…how else would he do anything? He finally went ahead and began thinking…maybe he could create a decoy or something…No! He shouldn't have thought that…Ganondorf would surely know now…

            "You're almost finished Zelda…" Ganondorf said, thoroughly enjoying this moment. 

            'Now! While Ganondorf isn't paying attention!' Came a voice in the back of his head…was it…Zelda?  

            Marth nodded to sprinted up to Ganondorf, not entirely sure what he was going to do, but he did what first came to his mind…sure, it wasn't much, but it ought to have some effect. He locked his hands behind Ganondorf's head (All this was within' a split second, so it took Ganondorf highly by surprise) and did a head bang to the side of his head, then released his right hand (His left still hooked behind Ganondorf's head) And folded his arm, hitting Ganondorf with the hardest part of his elbow, right to his ear. Marth heard a *Plop* and a groan behind him, but didn't stop, knowing that it was only Zelda being released…at least it put less stress on him. Marth didn't want to pause, but had to, only for a moment, to think of something else to do. So he hooked his right hand back with his left hand while Ganondorf was "Ugh!"ing and began to knee him in the stomach. Time. And. Time. Again. 

            'Four…' Marth thought, kneeing Ganondorf the fourth time. 'Five…' 'Six…' And Ganondorf was out. He was out cold, and bloody.

            Marth was highly pleased with his work. Knowing he'd never used his hand-to-hand combat moves that he'd learned when he was four, this was pretty good. Marth stopped smiling at his beautiful work when he heard another moan behind him. He looked around, almost had been forgetting that Zelda was even there. "Princess!!" He shouted out, sprinting faster to Zelda then he had to Ganondorf. 

            Zelda laughed dryly, pain echoing through her laughs. "Good job…Tiara boy…" Zelda took long deep breaths in between each sentence.

            Marth knelt beside her, and picked her head up, placing it on his lap. "Oh, Zelda…I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me but—"

            Zelda held up her hand for silence. "I already know…Ganondorf isn't the only one who can read minds. He was telling poor Link back there that suicide was beautiful…he's such a disgraceful man…" Zelda's other arm was limp.

            "Zelda, is your arm broken?!" Marth said hastily, brushing the other subject away. It was pretty awkward for him. 

            "No, no…I think it's just bruised…it just hurts to moved. DON'T TOUCH IT!!!!" Zelda screamed the last part as Marth wrapped his fingers around her arm. 

            Marth quickly withdrew his hand. "Oh! I'm so sorry…Thank you, Zelda. I would've been dead if you had not come when you did." Marth said, stroking Zelda's golden hair. 

            "Marth…look…Ganondorf confused you. He said that you were in love with me…I don't think you are, but you just…" Zelda drifted off, seeing Ganondorf stir. She stood up quickly and pushed Marth out of the way, muttered some sort of spell, and shot it at Ganondorf. 

            Ganondorf let out a howl of pain and began trembling horribly…then…everything was still. 

            "What…was that?" Marth asked, as Ganondorf sat up, his eyes dreamy and innocent like a newborn. 

            "Memory…spell. Very_ heavy_ memory spell." Zelda said, sitting up straight. "I would've used it before, but you can't unless that person is nearly defenseless, almost dead, or completely insecure. Which is…pretty much what Ganondorf is." Zelda said, dusting her hands confidently. 

            Marth smiled in awe. Ganondorf blinked around, completely silent, then noticed he had a two swords, one, that was very light and pretty, and another which weighed a ton and was hard to wield.

            "And this just goes to show, that Wisdom triumphs Power…" Zelda said, smiling. She walked up to the new Ganondorf and took his hand, helping him up. She gingerly took Marth's sword from Ganondorf (Making Ganondorf look like he was about to cry, getting his pretty pretty sword getting taken from him and all…) and tossing it to Marth. She placed her hand on top of Ganondorf's. Ganondorf looked rather confused.

            Marth was pretty confused too. 

            "I'll be taking this…" Zelda smiled as the Triforce symbol began to glow and resonate loudly, echoing through the room. The top Triforce piece of Ganondorf's hand lifted itself from his gauntlet and floated over to Zelda's glove, which now had a Triforce symbol on it, and placed itself on the dimly lit top Triforce shadow. It began to glow even brighter, now that the two had been reunited. 

            Zelda took Ganondorf's other hand and led him towards the doors, past Marth. "Don't worry, Marth. I think he'll be alright now." She said, then there was a popping sound (Which made Marth think Zelda had broken the barrier completely, having a very easy time since there wasn't an evil person there to reinforce it.) Zelda led Ganondorf through the door like a little child and set him down on one of the benches. Many people stared to look at the happy innocent looking Ganondorf, who was completely covered in blood and didn't even know it. 

            Marth stumbled through the doors after Zelda, who had seemed to forget Marth was even there, and what she'd even been through or done. 

            "Link…" Zelda said, heading in a B-line to Link. "Link, I'm sorry…please let us explain." She said, hugging Link, who was sitting on the steps with his face in his hands. Zelda motioned to Marth for him to come over.

            "Listen, Link. All of this was a huge mistake. Ganondorf has been wanting revenge since the day I beat him…so he manipulated me into thinking I was in love with the Princess after the kiss…and…well…" Marth felt really stupid, because all of the things he was saying sounded made up and too simple to be true. 

            Link looked up. And…smiled. "I understand now…Ganondorf is just the kind of man to do such a thing." He said simply (which was very unlike Link, but it had to be him since no one else was around to control him.)

            Marth was taken aback…he hadn't even finished explaining and Link was already happy with him. 

            "Don't worry…I was…thinking it over. I know Zelda loves me…and I love her…she wouldn't give up on me so easily." Link said. 

            Zelda blushed and smiled. "So why were you late, Link? You're never late…" she asked.

            "Well…I'll tell you if you tell me just how you got that second Triforce piece!" Link's eye had caught the glistening Triforce piece on Zelda's glove while she was talking.

            Zelda laughed and pointed to the bewildered looking Ganondorf and explained the whole thing. 

            "Well…if a person has the three Triforce pieces…they can make a wish…right?" Link asked edgily.

            "Yes…why?" Zelda asked curiously.

            Link suddenly got down on one knee, and Marth knew what was happening, so he stepped back for Zelda to enjoy the moment. Link dug around inside his tunic, but before pulling anything out, he asked Zelda, "Do you really want to know the reason I was late?" 

            Zelda nodded, still rather confused. 

            Link pulled out a tiny velvet covered box, and opened it…to reveal a gold ring, with an three opals in the shape of triangles, forming the Triforce. "I spent all last night and all morning looking for this…Zelda…will you marry me?" He asked, looking and feeling extremely nervous now.

            Zelda was ready to cry…she threw her arms around him and laughed and cried at the same time, "Oh, Link! You don't need a wish to make that happen!!" 

            Everyone around was gathering in a circle around the engaged couple. 

            Except Marth…He backed off, still smiling. He knew he wasn't in love with Zelda, but he felt just a twinge of disappointment in him…like he could have loved her if he'd known her longer. He looked at the ground when he was finished moving through the crowd. He glanced over into the corner and saw Samus, with her cap off, rolling her eyes in disgust. He looked over to the bench where Ganondorf was happily amusing himself with his thumbs twiddling with each other. 

            Marth had one thought in mind…and one only.

'Peach…'

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww………….how sweet…….poor Marth :( I think he loved Zelda a LITTLE…but…now he wants to go find Peach… OK! This is NOT the last chapter! _THERE IS ONE LEFT BEFORE THE BLOOOOOPEEEEEEEEEERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

 Yes, I like telling you about the bloopers LOL.  OK PEOPLES! LISTEN TO ME! I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO THINK "Oh, I don't have to review, because everyone else will." AND EVERYONE DIIIIIIIID!!!! WHYYYYYY!? I GET SO SAD WHEN I ONLY GET A FEW REVIEWS!!!!!! :) But I am happy because I have at least ONE faithful reviewer (Mazikoooooo! Praise! Praise! Praise!!!!) So I'm making a deal…if I get TEN reviews…I will do bloopers. That's right. Ten reviews ^.~ Ten reviews on this chapter, and ten reviews on the last chapter, and I will be sweet and do bloopers (Ah, I love bribes.) I'd like EVERYONE who reads this to PLEASE submit a review! EVEN IF IT'S BAD!!!!! Did you guys think it was too cheesy? Every single fanfic I've read where someone's asking another to marry him or her, they make it really cheesy and it's stupid! I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE MINE NON-CHEESY! *Cries pathetically* O'well, but it had to be done…so nya! 


	22. Apparent Hiding

Ok! In the reviews last time, I got a VERY VERY good question! VERY good question…and that was, "What about Mario?" Well! Let me tell you! =P You're in luck because…that's what I was planning to have in this chapter LOL! And thank you, DarkMagnus ^.^ You're such a sweety. I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! LOL (I seem to love lotsa sweeties) Suh'anyway, Marth has one thing on his mind…Peach…

Marth rushed down the sidewalk, bumping into people, but he hardly took notice. Where was Peach? He hadn't paid attention which way the Cloud Taxi was going when he went to Peach's Castle…he was too busy keeping himself on top of it. Even if he _had_ paid any attention, it wouldn't have mattered since they were above the clouds and he couldn't seen anything, anyway. 

            "Hey Marth, wait!" Came Link's voice behind him. 

            Marth looked around, and saw a very happy Link and Zelda holding hands, running up to him. "Hey. I'm really happy for you." Marth smiled at Link and then Zelda, but his eyes lingered on Zelda for a moment before turning back to the direction he was going. 

            "No, wait. Let us go with you to see Peach. I'm sure I can convince her to the truth." Zelda said, stepping forward. 

            "That'd be wonderful…but I don't know where her Castle is, and it'd take ages to get there anyway since we don't have a Cloud Taxi or anything." Marth said sadly. 

            "We know that…but Link thought ahead of time. Not exactly for you…but for us. He had couple a few horses and a carriage to let us ride home in, right after he had asked me." Zelda smiled.

            "Where?" Marth asked, looking back to the stadium and not seeing anything.

            "Around to the back. Of course I couldn't have them waiting in the front! Surely Zelda would have spotted them." Link laughed and kissed Zelda's cheek. 

            Marth nodded, "Great timing, Link. I hate to spoil your ride, but I really need to get to Peach. Surely you know the way, Zelda?"

            "Of course! Let's go." Zelda said, turning on her heal and running, which Marth took to great liking. He wanted to get there as soon as possible and was hoping that Zelda wouldn't walk, even though this was her special day and probably would've wanted to concentrate on it and take it slow.

            Once they reached the back, Marth saw two dark brown horses hooked up to a small black carriage, a tiny man (Almost reminding Marth of a Toad from Peach's Castle) in the front, holding onto the reigns. Zelda jumped in and Link got in after her. Marth got in and waited for Link to make the signal, and he did. 

            "Go ahead. And make it fast." Link said to the small man. The small man shook the reigns and got the horses to a steady trot. 

            "Faster, if you please." Marth said anxiously. 

            "I'm sorry, but these horses are not for galloping, only slow steady rides." The tiny man replied. 

            "Move over!" Marth was at the end of his rope. He picked up the tiny man and threw himself into the front seat, tossed the man back into Zelda's lap and shook the reigns fiercely. 

            "No, no, Sir! You cannot do that!!!!" The small man shouted as the carriage shook and squeaked; sounding like it could fall apart at any given moment.

            "Well, I'm doing it! Zelda, which way!?" Marth yelled back, the wind rushing in his ears.

            "LEFT!!" Zelda screamed as they had almost smashed into the building. They did somewhat of a U-turn up a spiraling road. 

            "Alright, where next?"  Marth asked as a fork in the road was coming. 

            "Bear left again, then stay on that road. We should be there soon at this speed." Zelda called up to Marth.

            Marth did what she said. He took the left dirt road and galloped along the dirt highway. 

            Soon they all saw a Castle approaching. It was obviously Peach's. Marth gasped in such a way that made Zelda think he could've passed out any minute. Marth was so happy to be there…he quickly leapt from the carriage before the horses stopped and burst through the doors, leaving Zelda and Link to scramble out behind them and follow.

            "Oh…Oh dear…My poor…poor horses…" The little man moaned as he finally hopped out of the carriage and went to tend to the heavily breathing horses. 

            "PEACH! PEACH, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Marth called through the large rooms and halls…was anyone here? His voice echoed for at least ten seconds straight before dying off. 

            "Excuse me, Marth?" A little Toad scurried up to him.

            "Toad! Toad, tell me where Peach is!" Marth said, almost sounding angry.

            "Toad does not know where Peach is!" Toad exclaimed.

            "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!!" Marth shouted, picking Toad up and shaking him. Marth fell silent, realizing what he was doing, and set Toad down carefully. "I'm…I'm sorry, Toad…I just…really need to know where she is…"

            "It is alright, Marth. Toad does not know where Princess Peach went. She came back to the castle and Toad said….Toad said, "Princess Peach! Where are you going?" Because Princess Peach was crying waterfalls – yes she was. – and she says to Toad, she says "I don't know…" and so Princess Peach ran into her room and came out with a large suit case full of stuff hanging from the sides, and she ran out the doors without speaking to anyone a word of where she was going." Toad informed Marth sullenly. 

            "Oh no…" Marth turned 180 and sprinted out the doors, almost knocking Zelda and Link right off their feet. 

            "Did you see her aleady??" Link asked.

            "No…she's gone…" Marth said quietly, then glanced at the horses. Suddenly he made a run towards them, accidentally knocking the little man down while unhooking one.

            "Where are you going!?" Zelda asked, concerned.

"I'm going to look for her! You two take the other horse…or do whatever you have to, but FIND HER!!!" Marth hopped up onto the horse easily and slipped his feet into the stirrups and kicked the horse's sides forcefully. "YAH!" He yelled, and took off like a bullet towards the closest village. 

"Have you seen a beautiful blonde girl in a pink dress run by here?? Princess Peach? Do you know her!?" Marth asked hopefully to many of the villagers, but no one knew…He hurried to the next village…no one knew either…he galloped back to Nintendo City…a few people had seen her, but they didn't know where she was headed.

Soon the sun was going down, and the horse Marth was on was dead on it's feet. Marth jumped off the horse, hit rear hurt and he was hungry as anything. He walked over to a barrel filled with water outside the door of a restaurant and dunked himself.  He whipped his head out quickly, the water cold, and shook his head like a dog, his wet hair sticking to his face. He ran his hand through his hair and noticed that his tiara wasn't there anymore. He looked into the barrel and saw it glistening at the bottom under the moonlight. "Oh man…" He groaned and reached into the barrel, but the barrel was too tall. "Urg…" He growled, then took a deep breath and launched himself into it, his eyes opened in the water. He came back up…when he went in, his body had blocked the light and he couldn't see or feel it. He was so mad that he didn't care what anyone else thought. He upturned the barrel and caught his tiara in the nick of time before it hit the muddy ground, and shoved it on his head. 

"Marth." Whispered a voice in his head. 

'It's Zelda!' He thought…'she can read my mind…' So he thought to ask her. 'Have you found Peach yet?!'

"No…We've looked everywhere…" Zelda's whisper came. 

"DARNIT!" Marth shouted, punching the restaurant's wall with all the force he had, leaving a rather large dent. He wanted to break down and cry in shame, but restrained as the restaurant's owner came out.

"No, no, sir! Do not punch the wall!" The owner gasped suddenly, spotting his large barrel of water, now suddenly empty. "NO NO, SIR! YOU WILL GO GET ME WATER FROM THE WELL!" He shouted at Marth.

Marth back away, then jumped up on the horse's back again, and took off. 

"Marth…just head back to your hotel…we'll look tomorrow, ok?" Zelda said, pity straining in her whispered voice.

'I want to keep looking…' Marth thought. He had to admit he _was_ pretty tired, and if he wasn't careful, his poor horse would fall any moment. It wasn't used to galloping thirteen hours straight. 

"No…Marth, go home. We'll find her sooner or later. We'll continue looking tomorrow…" Zelda's voice said. 

Marth growled, but finally gave in. He headed towards his hotel room, his eyes watering. He didn't want to cry, but it seemed it was the only possible thing for him to do right. "What have I done?" Marth whispered to himself, unlocking his hotel door. He collapsed on the first hard bed, but something caught his eye. He looked up…there was…a crown sticking up out of the bed covers on the next bed. His eyes widened and his heart leapt. He hurriedly got up and rushed to the next bed. He parted the covers from a fair beautiful face, surrounded by golden locks of hair.

"Peach…" Marth breathed. He ran his hand gently along her face. She seemed more beautiful now than ever. He leaned down and kissed her lips ever so gently.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty…" He whispered…

***Gasp* YOU GUYS! EEP! THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! I JUST REALIZED I HAD MORE TO WRITE THAN I THOUGHT!!!!! SO YOU GUYS ARE IN LUCK! THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! (Maybe even TWO if I get mega-inspiration). Remember! Ten or more reviews for this chappy too please ^.^ I reaaaaaaaaally like 'em. And remember, more reviews-more inspiration –more writing- more chappies for yoooooou! So if you want TWO more chapters instead of ONE, I might feel generous and add a few things I didn't think I would. _OH YES! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T INCLUDE THE MARIO THING IN THIS ONE! I IS SOWY!!!!!!! _ *Cries pathetically* I really am. BUT! That was only because I have more to write than I thought I would ^.^ So I'll have it in the next chappy, k? (Or the second to next one if you guys spoil me ^.~ =P)**


	23. Strong Bonds Grown Quickly

**VERY VERY VERY VEEEEEEEEEEERY GOOD QUESTION, The Zora! She/he asked, "What about Ganondorf?" WELL! Just like Mario, you guys'll get to find out what happened to EEEEEVERYONE in the end ^.^.^.^ **
    
    **Also, (This I thought was really cute) The D.J. C.J. said "My only worry whatsoever is what Sleeping Beauty's going to do when she sees Marth." LOL!**
    
    **Also, someone asked, "Are these bloopers for this fanfic or for another fic?" Yes, they are for this fic and this fic only ^.^ I've started writing them already *Sigh*  I'm just hoping they won't be too cheesy for you guys cuz I can never seem to make anything funny that I WANT to be funny…it's only funny if it comes out at random. And once again, Maziko is my sweetest, most devoted fan *Huggles her Maziko plushie* 'cept this time he/she spelled her/his name "Raziko". I'm guessing that was a typo ;) Anyway…sleeping beauty wakes…what will she have to say?**
    
    Peach twitched under Marth's touch. Her eyestightened and she yawned first, before doing anything else. She raised her arms up high and stretched, then opened her eyes. She nearly fell out of the bed when she saw Marth gazing at her in a dreamy way.
    
            "Peach…I—"
    
            "YOU IDIOT!!!" Peach slapped him, and she slapped him hard. 
    
            Marth closed his eyes and turned his head back towards Peach, then opened them. "What?" He asked, taken aback by her first reaction.
    
            Peach suddenly broke down into sobs, "I can't believe you kissed Zelda! I wait for you during the night, worrying my heart out if you'll be alright when you tell me to go home, I wake up and go to work, thinking you'll be there, but you're still in the hospital bed, you finally come out and what's the first thing I get!? I GET TO STARE AT YOU KISSING ZELDA!!!!!" She bellowed at him, counting down the things on her gloved fingers.
    
            "It was Ganondorf!" Marth blamed.
    
            "DON'T YOU _DARE_ MAKE UP EXCUSES FOR YOURSELF LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T THAT MUCH OF A COWARD TO DEFEND YOURSELF!" Peach yelled, sitting up in the hotel bed. 
    
            "I AM defending myself, Peach! I am! It was Ganondorf! He put a dream in my head and controlled me half the time to gain his revenge from what I took away from him in the battle that I injured him!!!!" Marth explained quickly, praying Peach would understand.
    
            Peach had fallen silent. Somehow it seemed right…and somehow it seemed too easy…too simple…
    
            Marth took her hands, squeezing them, hoping she'd be convinced. "Please, Peach…it's the truth. You have to believe me, now." 
    
            Peach sat there, staring at him. Should she say yes or no? She took a deep breath…
    
            "Peach…if you're so angry then tell me why, why did you come to my hotel room?" 
    
            This question, my friend, totally stumped Peach. She didn't know how to answer _that_. "I.."
    
            "What? You what??" Marth asked anxiously. She couldn't leave him now…not when he needed her the most.
    
            "Because…I…even though…I just…um…" Peach looked away.
    
            "Peach, you can tell me anything, please…tell me you're still mine…" Marth pleaded. "Tell me I still have a chance…" He beseeched.
    
            Peach twitched again. She looked away, making Marth's heart nearly stop. "I…can't…" She muttered slowly.
    
            "You can't…?" Marth asked, hoping that wasn't the end of the sentence, but his stomach had already dropped to his feet, as well as his heart. 
    
            "I can't seem to let go of you." Peach turned her head back to Marth and flung her arms around him, smiling with joy. 
    
            Marth's heart repositioned itself, sprouting wings, pulling on his heartstrings to fly. Marth laughed and smiled wider than he could, making his jaw hurt, but it didn't matter…He wrapped his arms around Peach and held her close, but loosened up after remembering that she had breakable ribs and he should be a little gentler with her. "Peach…" He leaned back, looking at her sparkling eyes. "I love you so much…" 
    
    `       "I love you too…soooo much!" Peach smiled and gave Marth an Eskimo kiss, then a real one…deep…loving…passionate…and everything else that made Marth's heart jump for joy in happiness. 
    
            He couldn't help but return it, wanting for so much more…but (with great restraint) managed to hold all of it back, and save it for when they were married…He wished more than anything he had a ring on him, just so he could see the same look on Peach's face that he'd seen on Zelda's. He wanted Peach to be his forever. But instead…
    
            "Marth…will you marry me?" Peach asked, holding out a white velvet box and opening it, to show a beautiful golden band.
    
            "Hey! That's my job!!" Marth exclaimed, grabbing the box, trying to make it humorous even though he would've broken down crying if he was able to.
    
            Peach giggled and watched as Marth got off the bed and knelt down on one knee, holding the ring out to her. "Peach, will you marry _me_?" He asked her, grinning cheesily.
    
            "Of course! You idiot!" She laughed and tackled him to the ground, kissing his face ecstatically.
    
            "Peeeeeeeach!" Marth whined, trying to pry her off of him, getting hit in the eye with her lips.
    
            "Whaaaaaaaaat?" She asked back, whinely. 
    
            "You're missing." He pulled her head down and kissed her lips.
    
            "HEY MARTH! WE FOUND SOMEONE WHO SAID THEY SAW PEACH GO—" Link walked in, seeing Peach and Marth on the floor. 
    
            Peach sat up, blushing turnip color. "It's…not what it looks like…" She giggled as Zelda walked in, giving Peach the same old Oh-I-see…look. Peach scrambled over to Zelda, wide eyed. "Oh my gosh, Zelda! Is that what I think it is?!" She asked hysterically. 
    
            Zelda nodded, then slipped her other hand into Link's as Peach examined the ring on her left hand.
    
            "Well!" Peach said in a wanna-be snobby voice. "Marth just proposed to _meeeee_!" She giggled, then turned back to Marth. "Where's the ring?"
    
            Zelda's jaw dropped and she put her hand over her mouth, "OH MY GOSH! NO! REALLY!? OH PEACH!!! CONGRATS!!!!!" She squealed happily, hopping up and down with Peach excitedly. 
    
            Link shook his head, muttering, "Still giddy school girls…" 
    
            "DOUBLE WEDDING! DOUBLE WEDDING! DOUBLE WEDDING! DOUBLE WEDDING!" Peach and Zelda were still hopping up and down, repeating that sentence the whole time. 
    
            "For once, I actually agree with you." Said Marth, his arms folded, standing beside Link.
    
    ** LOL! Zelda and Peach are excited, no? ONE MORE CHAPPY! *Can hear the wedding bells* Yes, as usual, Peach and Marth's special moment have been ruined. O'well, everyone's happy now ^.^! MOOOOOORE REVIIIIIIEWS PLEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!! I'm still working on bloopers =D=D=D You guys ROCK! And yes, I was thinking about doing a sequel, but I'm not suuuuuuuuuuuuure…I'll hafta think about it ^.~**


	24. Finally Letting Go

EXCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE me DarkMagnus ^.^, but the reason that I rated this fic PG was because I didn't put any cursing in it, and if you curse in the reviews, well, that sort of defeats the purpose LOL. If you get what I mean ^.~ Plus, I dun' like it when people cuss ANYWAY! So dun' do it!!!! *Clears her throat with an innocent angel face* so anyway, ^.^ Today's the last chapter! (UNLESS FOR SOME WEIIIIIIIIRD REASON I FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPPY 'BOUT!)

            "Why do you get the prettier dress!?" Peach whined as she and Zelda gazed at the beautiful pearly white wedding dresses at a nearby tailoring shop. 

            "I never said I was getting that one…" Zelda turned her nose up in disgust at Peach's taste.

            "OH! Ok!" Peach smiled happily and took the dress off the rack, the plastic rustling loudly.

            "Excuse me, may I help you?" A high-pitched voice came from the corner of the room, by the door. A girl looking nearly identical to Peach came into view, except she had brown hair.

            "Daisy?" Peach asked curiously, stepping towards her.

            "Peach?!" Daisy gasped.

            "Daisy! I just-a don't get-a this-a sewing stuff!" Came Mario's voice from the door. He walked out of the storage room towards Daisy, holding a needle and a tangled up piece of thread. He stopped dead and stared at Peach.

            Peach blushed, glancing from Daisy to Mario. "Are you…I mean…have you two…are you guys…" She stuttered.

            Mario remained silent. Then muttered, "Well-a…I saw-a you and-a Marth with each other-a the other day-a…so…" 

            Peach suddenly threw her nose in the air, "That's right! We're getting married." She threw her dress down on the counter, slightly offended that she could be replaced so easily, even though she had no feelings for Mario left whatsoever. "I need you to fit this my size." She said.

            "The changing room's right over there." Daisy pointed her towards the back of the store. 

            Peach marched off, muttering dark things under her breath. 

            Zelda smiled and walked up to the counter, a little surprised to see Mario and Daisy together, but didn't say a word about it. "I think this one's my size, but I'll try it on just in case." She said, and walked towards the dressing room as well, but paused and turned her head, seeing a man in a bright tye-dye T-shirt and shorts, very muscular, and red hair, checking out the tuxedos. "It can't be…" She muttered under her breath.

            "Oh, hello! You're the woman from the building yesterday, aren't you?" The man turned around towards Zelda, speaking to her in a very happy carefree voice. 

            "Ganondorf?!" Zelda nearly shouted, so taken aback. Ganondorf's skin was no longer a greenish tint, but he looked as though he'd been tanning a little. His long dangling earrings were gone, and he looked very content with himself, no longer evil. 

            "Yes?" He asked innocently. He turned his head as the dressing room's door swung open, and instead of Peach coming out, a tall woman with brown eyes and brown hair walked out, then her jaw dropped when she saw Zelda.

            "I-I-I-I-I" She stuttered.

            Zelda was ready to faint. "SAMUS!?" 

            "I-I-I-I-I-I-I…" She stuttered some more.

            "BEAUTIFUL!" Ganondorf grinned and walked towards Samus, gazing at her under her veil. Samus was wearing a wedding dress…

            "SAMUS!??!?!!" Zelda could only say. 

            "I-I-I-I-I…" Samus was as wide-eyed as Zelda, and was going red slowly.

            "She and I are getting married! Beautiful! Simply stunning!" Ganondorf complimented Samus.

            Zelda thought she was going insane. Ganondorf? Samus? TOGETHER!? _IN ONE DAY!??!?! GETTING MARRIED?!?!?!?!_Zelda walked right past them, choosing to ignore it, in fear that she seriously WOULD pass out. She went into the dressing room.

            Zelda and Peach had their dresses tailored to fit them, by Daisy, of course. Mario had been sitting in the corner trying to figure out how to detangle the thread he had. Samus and Ganondorf both left well before the two Princesses were finished, Samus still as red and embarrassed as before. 

            The day of the wedding came. Both girls were as giddy as could be, and both the men were about to vomit, they were so nervous. Pure white streamers lined tall spiraling polls. An arch of roses had been made for the couple to stand under while being wed. Chairs were lined up on either side of a long white carpet, white rose petals strewn about it. Each girl had their own little tent to get prepared in, as well as each man.

            Marth looked down at himself in the mirror. Somehow the tuxedo he was wearing just didn't suit him…he felt so…he couldn't find a word for it. He felt funny. He missed his sword and cape, and most of all, his light, but protective armor. He still had his lucky tiara though…

            Link flexed his muscles in his mirror, chuckling conceitedly, a little Toad hustling and bustling around Link, trying to fix everything just right. Link smiled a toothy grin into the mirror, admiring himself deeply.

            Zelda sat on a chair, gazing into her mirror. A female Toad was tending to her, fixing her hair in curls, shoved into a bun on the top of her head. Two ringlets fell on either side of her face, giving her a softer look. The female Toad placed the veil just right. Zelda sighed. She was excited, but her heart felt heavy with anxiousness. She felt like her legs wouldn't, and couldn't move.

            Peach smiled happily, humming to herself while placing bobbi pins in her hair, having refused to let anyone else do her hair. "Can you believe it, Peach?!" She asked herself. "A few days, I got my first kiss…now I'm walking down the isle…crazy the way time flies." She muttered, finally finishing her hair in a delicate, yet obviously Princess-Peach-designed style. She fluffed her dress, placing her crown at just the right angle, while shifting her own veil. Hers was much longer than Zelda's. It trailed on the ground…

            Marth shuddered, afraid to walk out in public looking like he did. But he stepped out from the tent anyway. He looked around to see that no one could spot him, then walked to Zelda's tent, and stepped in quietly.

            "Link, you know it's bad luck to see the bride before — Oh! Hello Marth…" Zelda said, standing up suddenly, her heart feeling considerably lighter. 

            "Hey, Zelda. Wow…you look…amazing." He muttered, taking her hands. 

            "Marth, what are you doing?" Zelda asked, feeling a little nervous with Marth holding her hands. 

            "I'm not sure…" Marth chuckled, wanting to stroke her face…or something. Now that she was finally becoming out of his reach, he wanted to keep her…he felt so possessive over her.

            "You're marrying Peach…remember?" Zelda giggled.

            "I know…but is it the right thing to do?" He asked Zelda, mostly himself.

            "Yes." Zelda said flatly. "You love her…I've seen the way you look at her. Forget what Ganondorf did…this is what he wanted. He wanted you to be confused, to not know what to do. If he'd never possessed you, you wouldn't have even taken a second glance at me…you know that…" Zelda smiled with those silk lips of hers. 

            Marth looked down at his hands clutching Zelda's. "It's hard to say, but I'll miss you." Marth smiled.

            "Same here." Zelda said, standing up on her tiptoes and kissing Marth's cheek lightly. "Now go…I don't want anyone to see me with you." She laughed.

            "Oh, am I really _that_ bad for your appearance?" Marth said sarcastically. He left…his heart feeling a lot lighter now. 

            "And do you, Zelda, take Link, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Marth shuddered, hearing these words.

            "I do." Zelda said, smiling happily. 

            …Marth wanted to punch something…

            "Do you, Peach, take Marth, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Marth's eyes widened…he was so happy.

            "I do." Peach said, smiling as happily as Zelda.

            It was finally happening…'She's mine…now and forever…' Marth thought to himself…his thoughts of Zelda melted away. She didn't matter anymore…Peach was the one. He knew it. 

            "I'm everything I am, because you loved me…" Jigglypuff sang on the stand, the moonlight shining down on the wooden floor where everyone was dancing slowly. 

            "May I cut in?" Marth asked Link, who was dancing slowly with Zelda. 

            Link patted Marth on the back…he could trust him now. He left to go find Peach.

            "Are you happy?" Zelda asked. 

            "Yes…thank you." Marth smiled gently. 

            "For what?" Zelda wondered, dancing slowly with him.

            "Pushing me in the right direction…" Marth's soothing voice flowed. 

            "Ok, I _guess_ I can forgive you!" Peach said in a sarcastic snobby voice.

            Link laughed, dancing with her for the first time. "Forgive me? As far as I can remember, I never did anything to you." 

            "I'm forgiving you for all your faults!" Peach said proudly.

            "Riiiiight…" Link said disbelievingly.

            Samus and Ganondorf danced together, not wedded yet, but soon to be…it was amazing to Marth how happy everyone was, and how much things had changed since but a week ago…

The End 

**Aaaaaw….Everyone's happy now. So it seems I don't have to write another chapter….but…**_THERE'S BLOOPERS!!!! DON'T FORGET!!!!!!!! I'M WRITING THEM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Since this is the last chapter, I'm expecting reviews from everyone telling me how great they thought my fic was LOL! And it also means I'm expecting more than three reviews LOL!!!!!! MOOOOOOREEEEEE!!!! LOL!!!! And you guys don't forget about the bloopers! YOU DO, YOU DIE!!!!! *Death threats galor***_****

 


	25. Bloopers for Chappies 112

BLOOPER TIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!!!!! YAAAAAY!!!!! I may have to separate this into two pages since I have so many chapters and I was thinking about doing about 3 per chappy =P Well, we'll see how it goes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1 bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            Marth walked up to the snack bar and grabbed a carrot stick, munching on it and staring around the room with a content smile. 

            Link walked up to the snack bar as well, and shouldered Marth out the way, then grabbed a powdered doughnut and took a large bite out of it –

            "OWW MY EYE!!!!" 

            "Whoa…sorry, Marth…" Link said, attempting to rub the doughnut piece from Marth's eye, but ended up poking it instead.

            I waved my arms as if flagging down an airplane. "Stop the narrator! One hour break, everyone!"

2---ACTION!

            Marth looked down at his hand and began to wonder…he shrugged, sighed, and walked over to the trash can anyway, catching some phra—

            "Hang on, I can't get this off of my hand." Marth said in an annoyed tone, trying to unstick the gum from his hand.

            "Smooth move, Peach." I muttered under my breath.

            An innocent smile was caught from Peach.

3---ACTION!

            "Ganondorf." The man in black armor whom Roy was talking to, glared menacingly over the crowd, and then swung his huge sword out, making people in the chairs duck – 

            "YOUCH!" Samus took her helmet off, rubbing the dent in it with dizzy eyes.

            "We really need to get this thing a little duller." Ganondorf sheathed his sword.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter two bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            Link rolled his eyes and spat on the nearest rock, and then looked up, his dark eyebrows forming a V-shape. 

            Marth cracked a smile. 

            "What?" Link asked, still dead serious.

            Marth began to snigger, his stance breaking completely. Suddenly he burst out laughing.

            "What?!" 

2---ACTION!

            "You missed." Marth said, not raising or lowering his tone.

            "Why yes I did…" Link said, walking slowly off the stage and beginning to snigger loudly.

3---ACTION!

            "Darn you! Zelda gave me that sword!" Link screamed at him, pushing Marth off his shield and grabbing his sword hilt, jumping up.

            "Seemed cheap!" Marth scorned, keeping a straight face, getting back into stance.

            "SORRY LINK! I GOT IT AT A GARAGE SALE!!!!" Zelda's voice called somewhere from the distance. "Sorry, I just had to say that…continue the film!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter three bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1---Preparation

            While mixing fake blood (Not in the actual fanfiction) Link dipped his finger into it and licked them, "You mean I have to pour this stuff all over myself for this next shot?" 

            (Me) The Producer nodded, "Of course, you idiot! Wait…WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" 

            Link had taken the large bowl of fake blood and guzzled it down. "MMmm…I can't believe this stuff is made from peanut butter…"

2---ACTION!

            Suddenly Link's face appeared as he wiped most of the blood from it…and licked it off his fingers, "Sorry, can we get some more blood?" Link asked innocently.

            I threw down the script sheet, "STOP EATING THE PEANUT BUTTER BLOOD!"

3---ACTION!

            Ganondorf marched towards him and folded his arms, his overly large nose lifti—

            "WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT?! I DON'T HAVE A BIG NOSE!!! DO I?!" Ganondorf shouted around the room. 

            "eep eep…eep eep…" (Crickets)

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter four bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            "About," He coughed, nearly choking on the lump in his throat, "About." He coughed some more. "about.."

            "JUST SAY THE LINE ALREADY!!!" I shouted from my seat.

            "Sorry, I ***Cough* **think I got something *Cough* stuck in *Cough*" Marth struggled.

            "Forget it -_- NEXT SHOT!"

2---ACTION!

            He was about to take another step when there was a loud "GAH!" And Peach fell, apparently—

            "Hang on! Can we redo that scene? Ya…I only tripped…I needed to fall…I'm just so scared I'm going to hurt myself…" Peach said, twiddling her thumbs.

            "Don't worry, I'll be here to save you!" Marth said in a wannabe hero voice.

            "Enough fooling around already! You guys have messed up 9 times already! THIS MAKES IT 10!"

3---ACTION!

            "Ready? ACTION!" I shouted, as the cameras started rolling.

            He was about to take another step when there was a loud "GAH!" And Peach fell, apparently tripping over her long dress. Marth's eyes  widened and he ran over to her as everyone began laughing.

            "Are you alright?" Marth asked, almost desperately.

            "NO YOU IDIOT! YOU TOLD ME YOU'D BE THERE TO CATCH ME! BUT WERE YOU?! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Peach started smacking Marth with her glove.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter five bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            "Were you fearing my return?" Link asked smugly, not fumbling with his steps at all. In fact, he seemed in quite fine condition. 

            "Oh yes. Very much. Please don't hurt me." Marth said in a monotone voice, rolling his eyes.

2---ACTION!

            Ganondorf cut in, "I would like to take a team rematch. This way, the new employees may have a chance to fight, as well as Link and Marth may have another choice—chain—CHANCE, DANGIT! CHANCE!!!!"

3---ACTION!

            He kept walking until he got to Hyrule Temple. "This." He said, turning to face his team and foes.

            "This what?" Marth asked, bewildered.

            "This old man, he played three, he played nick knack on my knee, with a nick knack patty whack give the dog a bone, this old man came rolling home!" Link said, tapping his knee in beat.

            I came down from my seat and started whacking Link with the script.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter six bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            "I cannot hurt an innocent woman." Said Marth, bowing once more.

            "Oh, believe me," Zelda winked. "I'm not innocent…"

2---ACTION!

            'Where's her chest?' Marth asked himself silently—

            "I CAN READ MINDS YOU KNOW!!!!!" Zelda shouted.

3---ACTION!

            "I need to put you up here." Marth told the disgruntled Princess, and lifted the back of her material (carrying the Princess up as well) up to the corner of the stone canopy above. He slid his sword out of—

            *SLICE!*

            "AAAAH!!!" *Thump* 

            "Whoops…" *sweatdrop from Marth*

~~~~~~~~~~Chapter seven Bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            "If you do not agree to let Link and me settle this battle, I will let you fall, and you will fail. If you wish to live and keep your reputation for this first battle, prom—WAH!" Marth's grip on Ganondorf's cape loosened. Marth made a grab for Ganondorf's cape but ended up falling forward and going head first into the pillows and cushions, right after Ganondorf.

            "Smooth." Link called down from above.

2---ACTION!

            "You've got some fancy looks there, boy." Link said, holding his sword out to the side, as usual.

            Marth snickered. "You sound like an old Grandpa…"

            Link imitated an old person, using his sword for a cane, pressing his lips back as if he had no teeth. "You got shum fanshy moofs der' sonny."

3---ACTION!

            Zelda continued to beat on Marth's chest armor, then collapsed, sobbing at Marth's feet. 

            "Wow…you're really weak…" Marth laughed.

            "Hey! You're supposed to be comforting me!" Zelda muttered something under her breath, then set Marth's cape on fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter eight bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            "So be it." Said the glove with a sigh. "DK. Two injured in 06 – go get them, please."

            Donkey Kong started tapdancing.

            "Ok, that was…random…" I muttered from my seat.

2---ACTION!

            He locked it quickly, and then continued to follow DK, but nearly – and did fall backward.

            "OW!…Peach…You were supposed to tug my cape GENTLY!"

            "Sorry, I don't know my own strength…" Peach said mock-innocently.

3---ACTION!

            "Thank you." He said, taking the stack of towerls. About to close the door, he jumped to see a small midget person with—

            "Hang on." Marth held up his hand to silence the narrator. "Where's Toad?"

            A loud flushing noise came from the bathroom behind one of the cameras, and out came Toad, looking very relieved. "Oh. Sorry…heh heh…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter nine bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            "Well come in, you can dry off by the fire, babe." Peach said, chewing her gum a few times, then taking it out and tried to unstick it from her fingers to put in Toad's outstretched hand.

            "What kind of gum do you chew!?" Marth asked in an irritated voice.

2---ACTION!

            There was a long nasty silence, waiting for the rest of the food to be brought out, only to be broken by a short, loud "**Phut**".

            Peach looked at the narrator, waiting for the "**Phut**" to come like it was supposed to. She nudged Mario's leg.

            "OH! Right-a…" Mario muttered. His face screwed up and out came a "**Phut**".

3---ACTION!

            Marth frowned and stood up, placing his napkin on the table lightly, and headed off in the direction Zelda had gone. He reached the doors and tugged…

            "Zelda, I think you locked it."

            There was a clicking noise from the door, noting that she'd unlocked it.

            "Ok, we're good to go. Start again!" Marth said, pulling open the doors.

            I slapped my hand to my forehead. 'I didn't even know those doors had a lock…' 

~~~~~~~~~~Chapter ten Bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            Marth fast-walked down the corridor, Zelda just ahead of him, closing a door, which led to another corridor. Marth reached out for the door handle when he flopped onto his back.

            "PEACH! QUIT THAT!" He yelled, rubbing his back.

            "Sorry…" Peach let go of his cape and went into a fit of giggles.

            *Hour later*

            Peach is still in a fit of giggles -_-…

2---ACTION!

            "Here." Said Marth, tossing her his sword straight from his scabbard. "I'm defenseless." He added, holding out his arms for a clear shot. 

            "EEP!" Zelda shrieked, waving her hands around and backing up, the sword clattering on the ground. "I'm sorry…it was gonna cut me…"

            "You're such a sissy…" Marth rolled his eyes, putting down his arms.

            "Shush you!" Zelda set his cape on fire.

3---ACTION!

            He stumbled backward a few steps, ramming into the wall behind him, Zelda still clinging to him. "Oww…my back…" Marth mumbled, rubbing his back.

            "Oh…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to use so much force…" Zelda giggled and bit her lip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter eleven bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            Marth had just a hard and wet time keeping himself stable on the taxi as before, but was even happier to get off the taxi then he was when he had arrived at Peach's Castle. 

            "OOF!" Marth got the wind blown out of him as he slipped while jumping from the taxi and belly flopped onto the ground.

2---ACTION!

            Marth would have gone all out and beaten Link to a bloody pulp for telling Zelda to shut up, but number one, he was wearing a towel and he didn't believe it would hold through a fight, and number two—

            "OOOOH! I wouldn't mind seeing you without a towel!" Zelda giggled and winked at Marth.

            "What!?"

            "I told ya I can read minds…" Zelda grinned mischievously.

3---ACTION!

            "Ayo Marf!" The pink fluff ball called up to him.

            Marth sniggered quietly.

            "What?" Kirby asked.

            Marth walked off the stage, "I'm sorry…" He said through clenched teeth, holding back a loud laugh.

            "What?!" Kirby said in his high pitched voice, staring around.

~~~~~~~~~~Chapter twelve bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            "I'll take on Zelda, Marth-babe. You take on marshmallow." Peach said, walking quickly towards Zelda.

            Kirby swallowed her before she took another step, glaring at nothing.

2---ACTION!

            "Marf tashtes like metal." He heard Kirby's voice echo.

            "There's a reason for that…" Marth remarked glumly, wiping his poor scabbard with his cape.

3---ACTION!

            "Youch! Ow! Hey! Watch it!" He suddenly broke his focus on floating and fell onto the ground as Pichu zapped his tail with a small electric vine, Jigglypuff thew her green headband around his neck and pulled him to the ground, and Yoshi cracked an egg on his head.

            "uuuuuugh…" Mewtwo groaned. 

            "Are you ok?" Jigglypuff asked, stepping back.

            "We've done that scene thirteen times…of course I'm not ok…"

Ok, well…those were all cheesy LOL! I'm sorry…it's always where whenever I try to be funny, I never am, and when I don't mean to be, everyone laughs at me. =P I'm weird like that. Anyway, this is just the first half, I'll make the second half later ^.^. Oh, and DarkMagnus? It sounded like you were cursing when you said the F-word, even though you didn't spell it right *Wrings DarkMagnus's neck* BWAHAHAHA!!! *Clears her throat* Anyway, stay tuned for the rest of the bloopers *News guy voice*


	26. Bloopers for Chappies 1324 Read notice a...

AAWWW! You peoples are so sweetums to me…Maziko was going psycho over there…*Pats Maziko's head* It's ok…we love you. I feel your pain…*Cough* Suhanyway! Ya! Here's bloopers for chappies 13-24! Have funz!

~~~~~~~~Chapter 13 bloopers~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            "We're LEAVING!" She said, concluding all speech between them. 

            Marth and Peach stood watching until the couple wove their way out of site, when Peach yelled out, "YOU GO GIRL!" All the staff locked their eyes on her. She put a finger to her chin, "Oh…right…heh heh…sorry…"

2---ACTION!

            "That's unusual…" Marth said, lifting Peach up by her waist, and setting her down on the lowest platform, then jumping up onto it and sitting beside her.

            "Oh Marth, could you be a dear and grab my shoe? I dropped it." Peach informed Marth, pointing down at the ground, while wiggling her panty hosed toes.      

            (Me) "*Sigh* -_-…"

3---ACTION!

            "Alright. Take my hand so you don't fall off the bridges." Marth said, his eyes finally adjusting to the very dim light coming from a crack in the doors, leading to the outside world. 

            Peach took his hand, but felt Marth go overboard, still clutching his hands tightly. "Turn on the lights!" Peach yelped.

            One of the staff flipped on the lights, to see Marth dangling dangerously over the side of one of the bridges, Peach about to fall off too. 

            "Heh heh…sorry 'bout that…I'll take my own advice next time…" Marth said with innocent anime eyes ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 14 bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            Zelda turned and smiled sheepishly at Link, "We're just talking about last night…" 

            "What about it?" Link asked, slipping his arms around Zelda's waist and pulling her close. 

            "About how you were slobbering all over Zelda's neck and eating her face. That's all." Peach said innocently. You could nearly see the halo around her head.

2---ACTION!

            "That's twice in a row, Marth." The Master Hand said as Marth jumped through the doors like he'd done the past few days.

            "Well, actually, it's a lot more if you count the time I was late for practice, and the time I was late for the dinner meeting, and the time I was late for dressing up like a goose and waddling around the stage like an idiot and the time when…" Marth went down the list, counting them on his fingers, staring up at the ceiling.

3---ACTION!

            "Too bad. We're fighting. Pretend I'm a guy, it's not hard." Samus said, rolling her eyes.

            "No, it really isn't…" Peach stifled a giggle.

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 15 bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            "See? You just ran your hand through your hair…" Link said, trying to sound as bully-ish as possible.

            "I know…don't I look simply RAVISHING?!" Marth said, sticking out his hand and flapping it up and down like a Vally Girl.

2---ACTION!

            He looked down…Link had had an arrow out in his right hand that Marth hadn't spotted.

            Link suddenly bent down and swiped some of the blood Marth's leg onto his finger and licked it. "Yummy…"

            "QUIT EATING THE BLOOD! I'M GOING TO GET A REPLACEMENT FOR YOU IN THE SEQUEL!!!!!!" I shouted from my seat.

3---ACTION!

            "From our very first fight…" Marth arched his back and got onto his hands and knees. "From the very first slash…" Marth stood on one knee, then used his other leg to lift himself to his legs, and wavered for a second, swaying back and forth. 

            "From the very first time I saw youuuuu!" Link cut in and began singing, putting his hand over his heart and turning towards Zelda. "I KNEEEEEEEEW WE WERE MEANT TO BEEEEEEE!!!!!!" He sang in an operatic voice.

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 16 bloopers~~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            "I suppose there's not even enough room here for one unbeatable competitor…" Marth said, stumbling forward suddenly and falling fast.

            "I'M UNBEATEN!" Bowser called from somewhere from the crowd.

            "Ya, but you don't count." Peach said dryly.

2---ACTION!

            She stroked his face, a few tears dripping onto his cheeks, and into his mouth.

            "You have salty tears…" Said the supposedly unconscious Marth, smacking his lips.

3---ACTION!

            "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!!!!" Peach screamed, taking punches to Link everywhere she could reach.

            "And I love you too." Link chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 17 bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            Peach's words came flooding into his mind, "He couldn't make it. Apparently the wound you gave him this afternoon—"

            "Hold it," I called out. "Try to make it sound more echoey if you know what I mean."

2---ACTION!

            "I AM TAKEN BY ANOTHER AND YET YOU'LL STOP AT NOTHING TO GET ME TO LOVE YOU!!!!" Zelda screamed suddenly at him.

            "Did it work!?" Marth asked hopefully.

3---ACTION!

            Peach nearly tackled him off his hospital bed trying to hug him.

            *Crash*

            "I thought it wasn't supposed to collapse till the next scene?!" Asked a frustrated and aching Marth.

~~~~~~~~Chapter 18 bloopers~~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            "Ha. Funny. But…Mewtwo hasn't really been known to have a gender…so…" She winked at him.

            Mewtwo was heard some dark curse under his breath from behind the camera.

2---ACTION!

            "Oh, hey, Marth! How's your wound? Feeling better??? WHOA!" Ness tripped over his foot, knocking Marth down, sending everyone else in the room down like dominos, including a few cameras and props. 

3---ACTION!

            Finally seeing her stopped, he walked up to her, and without stopping, clutched both her arms and drew her into a deep kiss.

            "OW MY EYE!!!!" Zelda stumbled back. Marth's lips had hit off to the side of Zelda's nose and his own nose poked her eye.

~~~~~~~~Chapter 19 bloopers~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            "How could you…?" Peach asked, her eyes accusing Marth more than her words did.

            "Very easily…All I did was walk up to her, grab her, kiss her, and it was quite fun actually, which reminds me of this one time when I…" Marth went off on one of his looooong draaaaaaaaaaawling stories that came from the middle of nowhere (Which know one knew exactly where that was.)

2---ACTION!

            Peach folded her arms and sniffled, turning her back to Marth, but then falling right through the seat of the Cloud Taxi and into Marth's arms.

            "I told you I'd be here to catch you." Marth winked, then got slapped.

3---ACTION!

            "Leave. Now. Get away from us…" Zelda shot Ganondorf a threatening look, holding Link protectively.

            "NO! NEVER! …Oh…Wait…That's a different line." Ganondorf checked his script. "Alright." Ganondorf said easily, closing his eyes and shrugging.

~~~~~~~~Chapter 20 bloopers~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            A new thought and question ran through his head every time he took another slow step. 

            'What came over me?'

            'How could I have done this?'

            'It doesn't make sense…'

            'I never lose control like that…'

            'Am I sick?'

            'No, sickness would've never done something like this…'

            'Where's Peach now?'

            'I wonder what's for dinner…'

            'Mmm…Pizza sounds good…'

            'Aren't we having another work meeting tonight?'

            'Oh! I hope Luigi brings those tasty meatballs that you stick with a toothpick and—'

            I glared and shouted from my seat, "MARTH! PUT YOUR TRAIN OF THOUGHT BACK ON TRACK!"

2---ACTION!

            He grabbed Marth by the neck and brought his face close to his own, staring deeper into his soul. "Marth, I AM YOUR FATHER!!!!!!"

            Marth screamed at the top of his lungs, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!"

            (Me) "-_-…*Sigh*" 

3---ACTION!

            Ganondorf's face contorted, and his grip became tighter. 

            **Snap**… **Snap** **Snap** **Snap**

"Oof!" Marth fell to the ground, and then sat up slowly, "Darn those cheap cords…" Marth messed with the broken cords on his straps. 

            "Hey, I can't do great special effects, so you're gonna have to deal with that rock climbing set I found…" I muttered.

~~~~~~~Chapter 21 bloopers~~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            She flung her arm to the side and Ganondorf flew through the air, spread eagle, and smashed into a nearby set of lockers. "I AM YOUR DAUGHTER!!!!" She yelled.

            "Wait, so you're my sister?" Marth asked confusedly. 

2---ACTION!

            It was Zelda's turn to spread eagle as she hovered into the air, her head fell backward in pain. 

            "I AM YOUR FATHER TOO! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

            "CUT THE STAR WARS STUFF!!!" I shouted.

3---ACTION!

            Link suddenly got down on one knee, and Marth knew what was happening, so he stepped back for Zelda to enjoy the moment…but to his surprise…

            "Is there something in my hair?" Link asked Zelda.

~~~~~~~Chapter 22 bloopers~~~~~~~~

Sorry, no bloopers for this chapter…it seems that the crew actually took this one seriously *Gasp* 

~~~~~~~Chapter 23 bloopers~~~~~~~~

1---ACTION!

            "YOU IDIOT!!!" Peach slapped him, and she slapped him hard.

            "Ok, how many times have I been slapped, punched, sliced open, pulled off my feet, smacked against a wall…" Marth went on for quite a while naming the injuries he'd received the last 23 chapters.

2---ACTION!

            "Peach…if you're so angry then tell me why, why did you come to my hotel room?" 

            "To do a little dance! Make a little love! Get down tonight!" Peach got up on the bed and started dancing.

3---ACTION!

            "Marth just proposed to _meeeeee!_" She giggled, then turned back to Marth. "Where's the ring?"

            "I dunno…" Marth shrugged, he'd lost track of it while kissing her…

~~~~~~Chapter 24 bloopers~~~~~~~~

1---(Behind camera's scenes.)

            "Does this dress make me look fat?" Samus asked the new, cool looking Ganondorf.

            "Since WHEN has Samus EVER cared about her appearance?! She wears that same ugly orange rusted armor all the time…" Peach gossiped to Zelda.

2---ACTION!

            Samus and Ganondorf danced together, not wedded yet, but soon to be…

            "You're so beautiful…" Ganondorf smiled at Samus. She had finally gotten out of her usual orange armor.

            Samus searched for words. "And you're so…not…green…" It _was_ true…he hadn't been into many dark shadows lately, and seemed to have an easy tanning time since his skin was so vulnerable now. Not to mention he wasn't wearing black armor anymore…

~*~After film~*~

            "Good job everyone! I'm very proud! Even if you _did_ act like a bunch of idiots the entire time!" I called about the streamer-covered grounds. Fresh outside air blew across everyone's face…it was beautiful.

            Everyone milled around, chatting with one-another. 

            "Link, may I have a word?" I asked Link, dragging him over to a corner. I could see Marth getting totally harassed by my friend, Sharon, who had helped me film this. I ignored them after a few seconds and continued.

            "Yes, Katie?" He asked, quite puzzled.

            "I wasn't kidding about getting you replaced. Have any suggestions for a new character?" I asked Link. Almost immediately, Young Link sprinted up to the two of us. 

            "I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT! I'M GONNA BE A WHOOOLE ELEVEN IN A FEW MONTHS!!! I CAN PLAY THE PART!!!!!!" Young Link said hyperly, making circles around the two of us.

            "Not now, you…" Link pushed Young Link away.

**Lol, awww…THAT'S ALL PEOPLES! _BUT! VERY IMPORTANT! EVERYONE!!!! EEEEEEVERYOOOOOOOONE MUST READ THIS!!!!!!!!!_**

 Ok, see, I'm thinking about making a sequel, cuz everyone says I should…so…What I need _you_ guys to do, is email me, or say in your reviews, what you think I should make the next one about! Revenge of Bowser, the evil kids of Marth and Link, you know *Shrugs* whatever you guys see fit. Anyway, if you want to email me and make your thoughts a little longer, my email address is **Zeldaandlink@hotmail.com. **Now, if any of you have MSN, feel free to add me, but make sure you let me know ahead of time who you are cuz I don't want to think I'm getting stalked LOL. PLEASE! SEND ME IDEAS IF YOU GUYS WANT A SEQUEL!!!!

            **_I WILL BE PUTTING A NOTE AS A CHAPTER WHEN I FINALLY MAKE UP MY MIND, WHICH SHOULD BE WITHIN' A FEW WEEKS, SO MAKE SURE YOU KEEP LOOKING BACK TO FIND OUT THE NEW NAME OF THE SEQUEL. WHEN IT FINALLY COMES, GO TO FIND AND TYPE IN MY NICKNAME OR THE NAME OF THE NEW FIC SO YOU GUYS'LL BE ABLE TO FIIIIIIIIIND IIIIIIIIT, K?! PLEEEEEEASE SEND IN IDEAS! IT'S NO ONLY THE AUTHORS JOB. THE FANS ARE PART OF IT AS WELL BWAHAHAHA!!!!_**


	27. Note and name for the sequel! HURRAY!

**OOOOOOOk peoples! I've FINALLY come up with a good idea. Just about everyone who gave me ideas, added Bowser, but that's the only thing from you guys I'm going to use, as most of your ideas were…well…(No offense) Not very well thought out. They were the basic "Evil person takes over the world for no good reason." Kinda thing. Ya, I do that too most of the time, but I also add a twist so it's not the same old same old, if you know what I mean. Anyway, the name of this fic is "Fall and Take Your Title With you : Bowser's Share" Look it up, peoples! And have funs reading it!!! Dun' forget to review ;) **


End file.
